


Overwatch Imagines

by Star_Lite



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Affection, Character Death, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Love, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Reader-Insert, Requests, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 08:52:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 30,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15815574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Lite/pseuds/Star_Lite
Summary: A complete compilation of the imagines from my Tumblr page.http://overwatchimagine.tumblr.com/post/155727172645/temporary-masterlist





	1. Index

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An index of all the imagines from my Tumblr blog

  * Recovering from an Injury - Hanzo | McCree | Solider: 76 | Reaper | Genji | Junkrat | Lúcio
  * Showing Affection - Genji | Hanzo | Junkrat | McCree
  * S/O Dies in Their Arms - Junkrat | McCree | Reaper | Roadhog
  * Apologising After a Fight - Genji | Hanzo | Junkrat | Lúcio | McCree | Reaper | Solider: 76
  * Masturbating Thinking About S/O ( **NSFW** ) - Genji | Hanzo | Junkrat | McCree | Reaper
  * Sleepy Morning - Junkrat | McCree | Solider: 76
  * Masturbating Thinking about S/O ( **NSFW** ) - Solider: 76
  * S/O Watching the Rain - Genji | Hanzo | McCree
  * Never Been Kissed - Genji | Hanzo | Junkrat | McCree | Roadhog
  * S/O Having a Wetdream ( **NSFW** ) - Roadhog
  * Bonding with Spirit Dragons - Genji | Hanzo
  * Bedtime Habits - Genji | Hanzo | Junkrat | McCree | Roadhog
  * Returned Hurt S/O - Hanzo | McCree | Solider: 76
  * Catching S/O Masturbating ( **NSFW** ) - Reaper | Solider: 76
  * Moonlight Swimming - Hanzo | Junkrat | McCree
  * Reuniting After a Mission - Hanzo
  * Playboy Bunny Outfit - Junkrat | Roadhog
  * Soulmate AU - Genji
  * Returned Hurt S/O - Genji | Junkrat | Roadhog
  * Recovering S/O - Hanzo | McCree | Solider: 76
  * Tortured S/O - Hanzo | McCree
  * Sparring a Small S/O - Roadhog
  * S/O Rescuing Partner from Talon - Hanzo | McCree | Tracer
  * Reasurring Chubby S/O - Hanzo | McCree | Roadhog | Solider: 76
  * Talon S/O - Genji | McCree | Solider: 76
  * Returned Hurt S/O - D.Va | Genji | Mei
  * Recent Amputee S/O - Junkrat | McCree | Symmetra
  * Nightmare - Genji | Junkrat | Lucio




	2. Recovering from an Injury - Multi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request - Recovering from an Injury  
> Heroes in Operation - Hanzo, McCree, Solider: 76, Reaper, Genji, Junkrat, Lúcio

**Hanzo**

It didn’t surprise you at all the Hanzo was very reserved and quiet about what was truly hurting him. When you awoke you were surprised to see that the marksman was no longer recovering beside you and instead his side of the bed was completely empty. Without hesitating you leapt up and began to search the house for him.

When you finally found Hanzo he was kneeling in complete silence, eyes closed and you knew that he was trying to focus the pain away. It made you feel sad watching him, crossing your arms over your chest and allowing an audible sigh to escape your lips. “Hanzo, you need to get some rest.”

“I am resting.” “You’re wallowing.” You responded as the man opened his eyes and watched you for a moment. “I know that in your mind you think… you think that you deserve this pain and from it, you’ll find… redemption, but… but if you let me help then-”

The marksman pulled himself to his feet and watched you through hard eyes. “I do not need help and I will find redemption for what I have done.” His voice was coarse before he attempted to storm from the room but instead double over in pain, shoulder his shoulder where the wound was.

A gasp escaped your lips as you whimpered. “Hanzo.” Then ran across the room to be kneeling beside him. “Hanzo, please. It hurts me to see you in this much pain.” His head rose and he gazed into your eyes for a long couple of seconds. “Let me help you.” You brought your hand up to strong his strong jawline.

With a small nod, Hanzo gazes into your pleas and you helped him to stand, leading him back to the bedroom and getting him comfortable. “Try to get some sleep, okay?” You stroked his hair softly before smiling as he finally closed his troubled eyes.

* * *

**McCree**

It seemed to be often that Jesse would be injured and somehow whenever you offered to care for him the pain would be that little bit worse. Giving you sad puppy eyes, wincing and moaning in pain, holding the bandages which were covering the gunshot that had landed in his gut.

“Darlin’…” Jesse’s voice echoed through your apartment, you smirked softly as you rose up from where you were typing and wandered in the direction of where you had the cowboy propped up by a pillow on your bed. “Darlin’ I am hurtin’ something fierce over here.” You shook your head and approached him.

“I might start feelin’ better if we spent some time together.” He wiggled his thick eyebrows, a smirk pulling across his lips. “I do remember you sayin’ that you’d do anything to see me get better. I have a couple of ideas in mind.” A small laughed escaped your lips as you shook your head and sat on the bed beside him.

“Are you sure that you’re up to anything physical? I wouldn’t want you to be bedridden for another week…” You quizzed, cautiously running your hand over the bandages, his thick muscles tensing under your touch as he gnawed softly on his lower lip, a breathy sigh escaping your lips.

Then reached over and grabbed his hat, placing it on your head, Jesse practically purred. “Ride em’ Cowgirl.”

* * *

**Soldier: 76**

There was sheer panic rushing through your chest as you pushed open the door to the recovery ward, sprinting past the other unfortunate Soldiers as their machines bleeped in unison before finally seeing the platinum hair of Mercy standing with a clipboard in hand and speaking softly in Swiss-German.

Her eyebrows rose as she spotted you storming towards her with an incredibly worried look plastered on your face. “You do not need to worry, Jack is stable and recovering well.” Then she leads you down the hall towards a room with a window and the two of you glanced inside. “I will say that he has been asking for you, every hour actually.”

“Mercy, may I go in?” You quizzed and the blonde nodded her head before you gave her the best smile you could muster the turned and entered the room, allowing the door to swing shut behind you, as you glanced towards the window you could see that Mercy had exited to give the two of you some privacy.

A gruff voice announced. “Hey.” You looked over in the direction of your soldier and gasped softly, he was riddled with bruises and scars which made you gnaw on your lower lip as you approached him. “Ain’t you gonna tell me how pretty I am?” He teased, his voice was almost so low that you could hear him, but you could tell when Jack was trying to have some playful banter.

You allowed a breathy laugh to escape your lips as you carefully took a seat beside him and took his hand, kissing it for a moment and then saying. “I’m going to be here, okay? I’m not going to leave your side for a moment.” His eyes twinkled at your sentiment before you used your free hand to cup his cheek.

“I’m glad you’re here.” You leaned down and pressed a small kiss to his aching lips before responding. “I’m just glad that you’re safe.”

* * *

**Reaper**

It honestly didn’t surprise you that Gabriel didn’t show any signs of weakness or hurt, but it had certainly startled you when he arrived beat up and bloody on your doorstep. It had been a long couple of days of recovery, wondering if you were experienced enough to tend to his wounds but each time you suggested some kind of professional help he was very firm that you didn’t.

You carefully unwound the grubby bandages from around his muscular stomach, admiring the thick muscles for a moment that were wound tight as you picked up the bottle of disinfectant and dabbing it carefully on a cloth, glancing up with worried eyes at Gabriel for a moment before touching the cloth to his skin.

It wasn’t hard to see his skin flinch at your touch and then his deep voice rumbled in his chest. “I do not need you worrying.” His voice was a little darker than usual as you took a quick glance up into his smoky eyes.

“I’m not worrying.” You lied in a voice that was barely there, continuing to clean the nasty wound. “I’m just trying to make sure you don’t pick up some infection because you won’t let me take you to the hospital.” You spat out, clearly angered by his decision to allow you to be his primary physician.

Seconds later his stroke hand grabbed your jaw and made you glance up into his eyes, pulling you so close that you could feel his searing hot breath brushing against your face. “I have already told you that I do not need a hospital.” He tilted his head to the side looking into your soul completely now. “I have you. I trust you.”

A soft whimper left your lips before his lips were smashed against yours in a rough kiss, you knew for Gabriel this was him being loving and even romantic but the fierceness of the kiss was sure to swell your lips. Then he pulled away and continued. “Now, finish cleaning my wound.”

* * *

**Genji**

Being mostly cyborg meant that Genji didn’t get fatally injured too often, but it didn’t mean that he wasn’t emotionally damaged after all underneath all that fibre and metal was just a man who was forced to be something he never expected to be. You understood but it was rare nowadays for him to yearn for his human body.

For a long time Genji had been contempt with who he was now – with a lot of help from Zenyatta – but there would be certain times when Genji would be quiet than usual and he would just want to spend a day like you and be being around him when he was like that pained you more than anything.

It was early morning and you opened your eyes to see Genji standing at the very end of your bed, just watching you his neon lights glowing in the low light of the room. “What are you doing?” You whispered in a groggy tone, it was unlike him not to wake you as he would usually be craving your attention.

“I was just watching. I apologise for waking you.” There was a tone to his voice which informed you that Genji was having one of ‘those’ days. A small sigh escaped your lips as you sat upright and rubbed your eyes softly. “I am meeting Zenyatta in an hour for some meditation.”

With a yawn escaping your lips you responded. “That sounds nice.” Then the cyborg was quick to turn on his heels and head for the door but you knelt on your bed and called out his name. “Genji.” He didn’t turn, but instead stopped and allowed you to speak. “I know… I know what you’re feeling right now-”

“You do not understand what I am feeling.” He responded courtly which made you wince at his tone before sinking back into the sheets, a sigh escaped his lips as he turned to face you now, removing his visor and looking at you with sorrow filled orbs.  “My love, I apologise for my abruptness, but I…”

You nodded and replied. “I know.” Then gnawed on your lower lip. “Take all the time you need, Genji.” His eyes sparkled with kindness before he placed his visor back on and in a quick, soundless movement was gone from your apartment and you shook your head leaning back against the pillow and staring up at the ceiling knowing it would be impossible to return to sleep now.

* * *

**Junkrat**

As you pushed open the door to the recovery ward you could hear loud, pain filled moans and groans coming from the door down the hall. From the moment you heard the loud Australian drawl you knew that was the room you were meant to head for. As you approached Mercy exited the room, closing the door and cutting off the noise.

“Ah, I am glad that you have finally arrived, perhaps Jamison will stop his belly-aching now.” She informed you which made you laugh softly and ask her for what happened. “He was playing about with Mako and one of his own grenades came back and smacked him in the genitals – luckily it didn’t detonate.”

Another loud wail came from within the room and you rolled your eyes before saying. “I’ll handle this from here, Angela. I’m sorry for him taking up a bed for something so…” “Comical.” She chose and you smirked before entering the room to see your boyfriend withering on the bed, rolling around cupping his nether region through his trousers.

“This is the second time this month that you have managed to hit yourself in the balls whilst playing around with Mako.” You informed him as his eyes suddenly opened and looked at you standing at the end of his bed. “We are gonna end up having major problems if you carry on doing that.”

“Love, oh my love, thank you for being here with me in my final moments.” Just like the time before he was being overly dramatic about the entire thing. “Come to be with me. Be by my side, love.” You moved around and took his hand, which he squeezed tightly at your soothing touch.  “I don’t think I’m going to make it this time. I think this is it for me. I can see a bright light.” He was wincing.

“Jamison.” You laughed softly before he finally flopped dramatically onto the bed and stuck his tongue out of his mouth obviously feigning being dead in a very dramatic way. “Alright, that’s it. Enough joking around.” You told him another giggle escaping your mouth. “If you wake up right now then we’ll head home and I’ll take care of you myself.”

His crazed eyes opened and he looked at you excitedly. “Really?” He cocked an eyebrow. “My own personal nurse…” He hummed smirking. “You know, I’m really thinking that I could use a sponge bath and maybe after that a nice long massage…” He grinned at you with sharp sparkling teeth.

“I’m sure we could arrange something like that.” You giggle before pressing a sweet kiss to his lips.

* * *

**Lúcio**

It was a complete nightmare having Lúcio bedridden, it meant that your bedroom would become completely cluttered with everything music related. Even though he would wear his headphones late at night it still made it completely impossible for you to get any sleep, especially when he would amp it up halfway through a song.

A soft groan escaped your lips as you pushed yourself off the small space you had in your own bed, snatched a pillow and headed for the living room, hearing your name being called out but not bothering to stop as you threw the pillow down and curled up on the couch, it was actually quiet and you felt yourself beginning to slowly drift asleep.

“Babe?” Just before you could fall into the sweet clutches of sleep you were awoken by a concerned tone, blinking a couple of times and then looking over the back of the couch and seeing Lúcio stood there, headphones hung around his neck and shirtless using his crutches to stand there. “Babe, what are you doing in here?”

“Lúcio, I have to be up early for training tomorrow… I can’t get any sleep with you making music all night.” You informed him in a soft tone, it made you feel guilty saying these things but they were true and you really did need a good amount of rest of you were going to be any use to anyone.

“I… I’m sorry. I get so… so caught up in the moment, you know?” He informed you before hobbling towards you. “I know that I’ve been a nuisance since twisting my hip, but… but I’ve been making this song for you and-”

You creased your eyebrows. “What?” This made a look of frustration crossed his face. “Damn, I was trying to keep it a surprise. Why can’t I just keep my mouth shut for five seconds…” He pursed his lips before moving around the back of the couch and taking a seat beside you, taking his headphones off and putting them over your ears. “Ready?” You nodded.

A soothing sound came through the speakers and you smiled, it was a really lovely and romantic song, nothing like Lúcio would ever usually do and it made your eyes well up with love and kindness before you leant across and pressed a soft kiss to his lips, it made him chuckle before speaking words you would hear, giggling and removing the headphones before saying. “What?”

“Let’s get some sleep, huh?” He offered, holding out his hand and you took it without hesitation.


	3. Showing Affection - Multi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request - Heroes showing affection to their S/O  
> Heroes in Operation - Genji, Hanzo, Junkrat, McCree

**Genji**

It really wasn’t hard for Genji to show you his affection, the cyborg did not attempt to hide it – after all deep inside, he still had the true soul of a passionate man. It would only seem more evident in his emotions and passion when he would remove the visor from his eyes and you were able to gaze into the warm, loving orbs.

It would be nice to see the genuine joy in his eyes as you played silly games together and then see a spark of competitiveness as you began to win, as the two of you would draw to the end of the game Genji would sometimes just be staring in your direction as you gripped the controller in your hand and then threw your hands into the air in victory.

As you glanced over to him and there was a look of pure admiration and love playing in his eyes now, it made a soft pink blush cross your cheeks before you leaned across and pressed a sweet kiss to his lips. It was moments like those which reminded you of how truly lucky you were to have someone like Genji by your side.

* * *

**Hanzo**

As always the marksman was reserved, keeping to himself and never really saying much. It didn’t mean that Hanzo didn’t adore you, being able to have someone to call his own after so many years along.

It seemed to hit home how much Hanzo truly cared for you by how close he stood, the warmth of his body practically engulfing you and faint touches to your hip and wrist as you attempted to pay attention to the mission briefing. It was rare for Hanzo to be loving in public so even the smallest of movements were enough to send your heart racing, it almost felt taboo.

It almost got too much as you felt his warm breath against the back of your neck, the soft brush of his lips and a small gasp escaped your lips, almost drawing the attention of the others that were trying to focus too. Hanzo only smiled softly to himself before watching as Jack brought the meeting to an end.

Everyone began to exit the room and you spun around to see an almost smug look on his features before saying in a challenging tone. “I await our meeting at home.” As you tried to process Hanzo’s words he spun around on his heels and exited the room leaving you dumbfounded and a little too hot.

* * *

**Junkrat**

It was the silly little details that made it clear to you about the Australian’s true love and affections. Of course, Jamison was very open about it in public, constantly having his arms wrapped around you, crazed eyes watching you from across rooms and jumping up and down as you would head in his direction.

The most important detail was about his change in weapon design. It was a surprise when you had found a load of his grenades lying on the table, covered in sloppy pink and purples colours with small hearts carefully painted on and one even had your name etched into it which glitter sprinkled across.

It actually made you giggle inspecting each one with interest, not before Jamison found you and there was a visible blush on his bony cheeks but you placed each one down and sauntered across, cupping his warm cheeks and pressing a sweet kiss to his lips.

* * *

**McCree**

The handsome cowboy would be constantly showing his affection towards you. Speaking in that low southern drawl which drove you insane, slipping his fingers within your own, pulling you incredibly close to him and making sure to stop smoking whenever you were nearby so that you would be able to kiss at a moments notice.

If you were being honest Jesse would probably have the two of you locked away in his bedroom for days on end, but the two of you both had commitments to Overwatch.

It would drive him absolutely insane having you nearby, being able to smell your sweet scent and hear your voice fluttering through the halls. Usually, he would wait until you were done briefing some of the members but when he was feeling a little needy Jesse would find his way practically wrapping around your body, distracting you from what you had been doing.


	4. S/O Dies in Their Arms - Multi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request - S/O Dies in Heroes Arms  
> Heroes in Operation - Junkrat, McCree, Reaper, Roadhog

**Junkrat**

In all honesty, Jamison wouldn’t be able to handle losing you well at all. At first, he would have been too busy firing his homemade grenades wildly into the crowd, mad giggles and springing up and down excitedly to the amusement of some of his colleagues.

The sound of a rather loud explosion erupted from behind him, the entire ground shook beneath them and a warm blast of air pushed through his messy hair before finally turning around and seeing a thick cloud of smoke creeping through the air, stinging his eyes for a moment and soon clearing.

The sight of good soldiers littering the ground, some still alive, bleeding and calling out for help, the team's medics were quick to try and help them but knowing that there were too many injured and in need of help for them to be able to save each of them.

It was then that Jamison caught sight of your form placed on the ground, the man almost fell down as he sprinted towards you, skidding to a stop in the dirt and gathering your body into his arms, moving your face from your face to get a good look at you.

“Love?” He whispered the sound could hardly be heard over the cracking of guns and explosions from behind him. “Love, talk to me.” His clammy hands were trying to clean the debris from your hair, brushing the dust off of your features, but by this time Jamison knew he was too late.

Tears trickling down his bony cheekbones as he squeezed your body tight against his own then allowing your body to drop back to the ground with a soft thud.

Getting a firm grip on his grenade launcher the wild man rose back up to his feet and turned to the enemy soldiers who were fighting hard and Jamison aimed his gun into the crowd, allowing them to explode, blowing people away and keeping a hard look on his features as he did.

Deep down he knew that doing this wouldn’t bring you back and it certainly wasn’t making him feel better, but the pain was so great in his chest that he needed to do something to try and extinguish it.

* * *

**McCree**

In terms of being able to handle losing you, Jesse would completely crumble under the weight of his own guilt of not being able to protect you – one thing that he always promised and something you would hold very dear was the face that Jesse would be with you.

It was a covert operation that was planned thoroughly down to the last tiny detail. Nothing was supposed to go wrong, grab some data and get out as quick as possible, too bad it didn’t go that way for the small group of quiet soldiers you had brought with you.

With a nagging bullet lodged deep into your gut, you were surprised to make it to the Overwatch HQ, it was like there was a small part of you holding on for you to see Jesse one more time before you knew what was going to be your last breath. It was a scary thought that was sitting in the back of your mind but at this point, you had lost too much blood.

It was Genji who had been patrolling the area and found you slumped against the wall, the man didn’t hesitate and went to find Jesse. You pressed your hand hard to your stomach, forcing yourself to keep your heavy eyelids open, letting small stuttered gasps escape your lips before hearing the sound of heavy footsteps stomping in your direction.

As you tilted your head upright and saw Jesse stood there, taking his hat off and allowing it to float to the ground before dropping to his knees by your side. “Just hold on a little bit longer. I’m here now. I’m here.” His hands replaced yours over the bloody wound. “Darlin’.” There was a quiver to his tone.

“I… I wanted to… I wanted to get back and see you… you one last time.” You whimpered, raising your weak arm and caressing his warm cheek lovingly, raking your nails through his thick stubble. “I love you, Jesse.” Your voice was nothing but a whisper.

“No. Don’t say that.” His eyes widened as his hands pushed harder against your stomach. “You managed to make to back to me and I’m not… not gonna let you go again.” It was impossible for you to lift your hand up and stroking his cheek so instead, it fell into your lap. “I… I can’t lose…”

You gazed up into his fearful eyes before responding. “Jesse, will you please just kiss me?” He brought his head down and connected his plump lips to yours in a sweet final moment. It was the last couple of seconds you spent together but it was something that would stick with Jesse forever.

* * *

**Reaper**

There were not many things that would bother Gabriel but your passing seemed to burden him greatly. It wouldn’t be something that he would openly show in front of people but deep down it did seem to put a real dark pit in his stomach, something that would be chewing at the back of his mind and blaming himself completely.

It had been a fierce fight and you were manically trying to tend to hurt Talon soldiers, spreading yourself too thin and pausing for a short second to dry the beads of sweat from your forehead before hearing the loud wail of another man falling to the ground, gripping his ribcage and screaming. “I’m here.” You assured him. “I’m going to take care of you.”

A loud twirling sound came and a brush of steam began to crawl across the ground, the men tried to scurry away as you inhaled the thick gas and began to cough, bringing your hand up to your throat and spluttering out some more, trying desperately to regain some kind of breath but not being able to.

Having another strength to pull yourself to a nearby building and slamming your fists against the glass doors trying to get them open and away from the toxic gas that was surrounding you more and more, feeling dizzy and beginning to shiver violently.

The loud sounds of angered gunshots came from the barrel of a shotgun as you gazed through hazy eyes to see the Omnic falling slowly to the ground with a loud crash, the entire city seemed to shake before a shadowy figured seeped its way across the ground, parting the gas and the next thing you were surrounded by a set of masculine arms.

Gabriel wasted no time, kicking the glass doors and leading you into the building away from the smoke before finding a desk to lay you on. There was a thickness in your throat that you were unable to move as you continued to splutter and spit blood feeling weaker and weaker by the second.

You were wheezing before gazing at his mask and saying in a soft voice. “I… I think I might… might be dying.” You informed him.

“No.” He practically growled in response. “I will not allow you to give up so easily. I will not allow you to die.” His voice was firm as you stared at the ceiling and continued to try and suck in deep breaths

Gabriel just listened for a long moment, there was a definite unhealthy sound to the way you were breathing and the whites of your eyes seemed to be getting more bloodshot. If this was going to be your last moments together then he wanted you to see the real him.

Reaching back into his hood and unclipping his mask allowing it to fall to the ground before pushing his hood down and allowing you to gaze into his eyes. This wasn’t the first time you were able to see his face, but it was the first time outside of the bedroom that he had allowed you to gaze fully into his eyes.

It was a special moment and there were no more words that needed to be said – which you were glad about before you were unsure if the gravel of your throat was going to be able to handle it. He pressed a sweet kiss to your forehead before you finally faded into the darkness leaving him alone with only the need to avenge your death filling him.

* * *

**Roadhog**

There were very few things that Mako actually help very dear to his heart and you were the most important. It was your loss that had affected him the most, making the man become more reserved, murderous and very vengeful than he had previously been before – after all you had been the purest thing in his life.

It had been during one of the bloody battles in Australia and you had taken a stray bullet to the stomach, using your wits to escape the firefight and choosing to hide from the Omnic’s in a nearby alleyway. You help your gun close to your chest and balled yourself up as small as possible trying to hide from the robots that destroyed the beautiful land.

The time seemed to pass painfully slowly as you tried to bandage your own wounds, startled by the sound of loud stomping charging down the alleyway and squeezing your eyes closed, balling yourself up a little tighter and trying to steady the gun in your quivering hand. A soft grunt was heard and then a low voice. “You’re hurt.”

Pealing your eyes open and seeing Mako stood there, scrap gun in hand and what seemed to be a concerned look behind the glass eyes of his gas mask. The man knelt down, gathering your injured form up into his arms and carrying you to the safety of a building that was partially exploded.

As he lay you on the ground and help you to sit upright against a wall he ran his burning hot hands through your hair, the strands were sticking to his fingers as Mako stared at you unsure of what the next move should be.

You cleared your throat softly, moving your bloody hand to be resting on his wrist and saying. “Mako… Mako, I want you to know… since knowing… knowing you I have never been happier.” You could heal a sigh exhaling through his gas mask as he tilted his head to be watching you. “I love you. Okay?” You nodded and he followed suit, his searing how hand touching you cheek soothingly. “I love you.”

The breathing through the mask only increased as you allowed your eyes to shut and exhaled your last breath, Mako shook your form and tried to wake you but the task was fruitless and it made he lowered his head, placing your body into a peaceful laying position before raising up and turning around to see a very saddened Jamison standing there.

The smaller man was first to speak. “C'mon, Roadie.” He announced. “I think it’s about time to kick some Omnic arse!” He spun around and charged off into battle leaving Mako to look in your direction one more time before squeezing his chained hook tightly and stomping off following his friend.


	5. Apologising After Fight - Multi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request - Apologising/Making-Up After Fight  
> Heroes in Operation - Genji, Hanzo, Junkrat, Lúcio, McCree, Reaper, Solider: 76

**Hanzo**

The exact moment that Hanzo would decide to raise his voice at you in anger would be the moment where the marksman would feel himself become heavy and burdened by guilt. Watching in slow motion as your eyes would fill up with sadness at his tone and sucking in your lower lip to stop it from quivering.

Seconds later Hanzo would have removed himself from the situation, quick exiting the home you shared together and quietly sulking off to his dojo to think deeply and pensively. More times than none you had been trying to help him with something, or teasing him about something trivial and most of the time it was his quick temper that got the better of him.

Hanzo knew that it was something he would have to control and it would have to be soon or else he would risk losing you for good and that was one of his worst fears. For so long he had been alone and now he had finally found someone who he could be real with and who would never leave him.

The sounds of soft footsteps came from behind him and Hanzo turned quick, raising his bow and aiming it at the sounds only to see you stood there wide-eyed and completely still. “I apologise.” He lowered his weapon and placed it neatly on the ground in front of him. “I have had many assassins attack me in my home.” He glanced around.

You wandered a little further towards him. “I always like coming here.” You mentioned softly. “It’s always so peaceful, I can understand why you risk coming here.” You mused before taking a few more steps towards him and stopping just in front of where he was kneeling, placing a finger under his chin and pulling him to be looking up at you. “You have to stop torturing yourself.”

Hanzo placed both of his extremely warm hands onto your hips and watched you for a moment. “I did not mean to raise my voice. I cannot control myself sometimes, but it is something I must work on. I will improve.” He informed you and a small smile crept along your lips before you leant down and kissed his forehead – he was trying and that was enough.

* * *

**McCree**

Somehow your cowboy boyfriend managed to make you absolutely infuriated with just the most simple little things, sometimes he would leave his very dangerous gun just sitting around the house for you to deal with overly carefully, when you were work he would try and frisbee his hat across the room and try to land it perfectly on your head – only 4 times had he ever done it successfully.

There were other times, times when you wondered what could possibly be going through Jesse’s mind that he thought it was a good idea to try and lasso you whilst you were cooking dinner.

Standing minding your own business whilst you flipped some burgers on the grill and whistling softly you heard the sound of his heavy boots from behind you, but you didn’t bother to turn around only focusing on the meat that was sizzling on the intense heat. His voice seemed to echo around you he announced. “Whoa, there.”

Suddenly a thick piece of rope around itself looped around your arms and tightening, pressing your arms towards your chest and then yanking you back into his muscular arms, you stared up at him completely dumbfounded and unsure of what words you were trying to find. “I… are you… are you serious?” You struggled against the binds.

“Easy.” He told you with a smirk on his lips and pressing a kiss to both of your cheeks. “Looks like I caught me a good one.” He grinned down at you, cigar hanging out the side of his mouth and eyes watching you angered ones. “If you promise not to be mad I’ll let ya out.” You watched him carefully as he unravelled you.

You opened your mouth to give him an ear full but before you could speak Jesse captured you into passionate kiss, the taste of tobacco and beer on his breath but it was all part of his charm and as he pulled away you were unsure of why you were mad in the first place a small smile pealing across your mouth before he placed his hand on your head. “We don’t want you gettin’ too hot out here, do we…” He smirked, eyeing you up and down.

* * *

**Soldier: 76**

It was usually through your worrying that you and Jack would argue, it wasn’t like you were proud of him being Strike-Commander at Overwatch, it just made you absolutely sick with worry when you wouldn’t hear from him in a couple of days, it would be a gruelling time until you finally heard his voice again at which you usually got mad.

Jack would be confused, when he returned from the battle you were supposed to be happy to see that he was alive, instead your eyes were furious and head shaking in anger. “I am happy to see you!” You stated when he brought up the fact. “But do you know how hard it is to know that I don’t know what is happening out there?”

He remained quiet, lowering his head. “If your a few hours or a few days over what you’re meant to be then I worry about what has happened to you. If you could just somehow… somehow communicate to me that everything is fine then maybe I wouldn’t worry so much, but I don’t sleep when… when you’re away.”

Suddenly his arms engulfed you, pulling you into a warm hug before responding. “I’m sorry. I won’t do it again.” He sighed, kissing the top of your head then continuing. “I worry for you too. I’m not around if anything bad happens and… and I worry.” He explained, squeezing his eyes closed and holding you tighter. “It must be worse for you.”

“I just want to know that you’re safe.” You explain, burying your head into his strong chest and then continuing. “I’m sorry for getting so mad at you. I’m really glad that you’re back here with me.” He chuckled and answered. “I am too.” To which you only held each other tighter, never wanting to let go.

* * *

**Reaper**

It was difficult for Gabriel to apologise, especially if he didn’t think that he had done anything was wrong. However, it was easier to ignore him when the two of you were mad at one another because he would avoid you at all costs. It frustrated the life out of you because you knew it was healthier to talk it out.

You would practically have to corner him to be able to speak with him after a fight. Standing in the doorway with both of your hands pressed to the frame and saying. “I think it’s time that we actually spoke about this.” His eyes would glance at the doorway on the other side of the room before sighing heavily and taking a seat.

“There is nothing that needs to be said.” He growled back, tapping his sharp claws against the glass table and watching as you entered the room, allowing the door to close behind you and taking a seat opposite him at the table and just watching at the way he shifted around in his chair, it was rare to see him so uncomfortable.

“It’s three words.” You explained to him simply. “It’s just three words.”

“Why should I be the one to say it?” He growled, leaning closer to the table and staring at you through his mask, you knew his eyes were narrowed. “Because you’re the one in the wrong.” You explained simple, crossing your arms over your chest and leaning back in your chair. “We’ve done over this a million times-”

A heavy sigh escaped his lips. “If I… I say it will you get off my back?” He grumbled and you only nodded. “I am sorry.” The words felt foreign on his lips but it made a massive smile spread across your face before standing up and sauntering across the table, Gabriel pushed his chair out and turned to face you as you approached.

“I accepted your apology.” You then straddled his lap and took his cloak into your hands gazing at him. “How long do you think that we have before someone comes and finds us?” He didn’t respond and only clipped off his mask, placing it on the table – with that you knew you both had long enough.

* * *

**Genji**

It was practically impossible for you to get into a real fight with Genji, the man was so incredibly easy going and there was hardly anything that bothered him. It did, however, bother you when Overwatch was initially recalled. It was something that was seen as treason and illegal in the eyes of the law and the man you loved was going head first into all the situations.

You remembered crossing your arms over your chest and watching him with dark eyes as he removed his sword from the chest he had placed it in so long ago, attaching it to his back and then turning to you, reaching up and pressing a button on his helmet to allow the visor to take off to reveal his warm eyes.

“Genji.” You whimpered, there was a great sadness in your eyes before the man moved across the room and wrapped his cool arms around your body. “Genji, please I’m begging you…”

He frowned. “I need to make this a better world. I owe so many of my friends to fight by their side.” There was a softer side to his voice now. “I want this to be a better world for us. Where we don’t have to hide our love, because… because I’m not-” You squeezed your eyes closed and lowered your head into the crook of his neck. “I will return, my love.”

“I know.” You responded shortly, ranking your nails against his cool metals plates before glancing up at him. “Be safe.” He pressed his forehead to you, gazing deeply into your eyes for a long moment before suddenly vanishing from your arms and disappearing into the night. It was hard to fight with Genji when he wasn’t around to argue with.

* * *

**Junkrat**

It seemed amazing to you that it wasn’t a big deal to be building his own explosive mines in the living room of your tiny apartment, but to it absolutely terrified you watched as he sat there thinking with the device with a screwdriver and heavy hands, humming a pleasant tune bad bobbing his head up and down.

“Jamison? Do you have to… do you have to do that indoors?” You questioned but the man didn’t respond to you at first before finally raising his head and looking at you. “I mean, it’s really dangerous. We aren’t the only ones who live in this building…” You remind him with worry clear in your eyes.

A scoff fell from his lips. “Love, I have everything under control.” He grinned before slamming his hand down clumsily on the table and listening as the mine began to beep furiously. Your eyes widened as you leapt up and watched the grinning bomb flash, a second later Jamison leapt over and engulfed you, attempting to shield you from any damage.

The two of you lay there for seconds, just breathing and waiting for the detonation but it came to a low slow stop and finally silence, Jamison frowned as he pulled away and pushed away from where he was shielding your body and wandered over to the table where the quiet mine was sat. “Heh. I guess it was just a false alarm.” He grinned.

You rose up from where you were sat, fear and anger clear in your eyes as you watched him place the mine down. Jamison knew something was wrong and wandered across the room to place both of his hands on your waist and look at you concerned. “Love, if it really scares you then… then I’ll find another place to do all this.” A small smile spread across your lips.

“Thank you.” You wrapped your arms around his neck and held him close. “And thank you for trying to protect me…” He rubbed your back and laughed comically.

* * *

**Lúcio**

It wasn’t a surprise that you and Lúcio would get into fights, after all, he was Brazilian so there was some passionate, feisty Latino blood in him somewhere, which in certain cases you absolutely adored, but sometimes it would only lead to bigger arguments.

True to his kind, sweet nature Lúcio was always first to apologise and in ways that reminded you of why you had fallen in love with him, most of the times they were songs, sometimes sweet lyrics left around the house but the best one was a home-cooked meal.

You had left the house for a walk, wanting to get some air and just vent to yourself about the fight you had got into with Lúcio, but when you returned the entire apartment was dimmed, only candles leading the way through the home and soft flower petals scattered across the ground, leading you to your next destination.

As you pushed open the door to the dining room you were surprised to see Lúcio sitting at the table with a small smile on his face and apologetic look in his eyes. He rose up and wandered across the room, placing both of his hands onto your waist and looking into your eyes for a short moment.

“I’m sorry.” “I’m sorry too.” You were quick to respond, both of you sharing a sweet kiss before you brought your attention back to all the hard work he had done. “Did you do this?”

The man laughed before replying. “Yeah, I guess I’m good at more than just making music.” He shrugged his shoulders and began to serve up the delicious looking meal that he had cooked by his own fair hands, you just smiled and watched him lovingly forgetting why you had even been made in the first place.


	6. Masturbating Thinking About S/O - Multi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request - Hero Masturbating Thinking About S/O  
> Heroes in Operation - Hanzo, McCree, Genji, Junkrat, Reaper

**Hanzo**

It wouldn’t be an act that Hanzo would do too often, but the marksman did have needs and whenever you weren’t around and he found himself needing to be tended too then he would get himself comfortable.

\- Eyes squeezed tightly shut

\- Slow controlled breathing

\- Soft grunting

\- Stomach muscles twitching and tensing with every movement

\- Steady movements

\- Completely in control at every point

\- Whimpering your name as he fell over the edge

* * *

**McCree**

It would be something that Jesse would do very often if you were around or weren’t. As a matter of fact the cowboy would love having you watch as he would pleasure himself.

\- Loud panting

\- Quick movements

\- Bucking his hips frantically

\- Chewing on his bottom lip

\- Growling your name through his teeth every so often

\- If you’re not present he will be staring intently at a picture of you

\- If you are present he will be staring hopelessly into your eyes

\- Thigh muscles quivering

\- “uh… fuck… darlin’…”

* * *

**Genji**

Most mornings for Genji would include meditation, but before that, his mind would be racing and swirling with intimate dreams of you, especially if you weren’t around. He would smirk to himself and know that before soothing his mind then he would have to calm his body – this would be the case most mornings.

\- Experienced movements

\- Soft moaning

\- Eyes peacefully closed

\- Humming every so often

\- Firm grip

\- Lips quivering

\- Lifting his hips gently

\- Long moan slipping from his mouth

\- Finishes with a grunt

* * *

**Junkrat**

All that Jamison wanted to be able to focus on was his new explosives, but every so often it was impossible to stop his mind from wandering, eventually, he would begin to think about you in all kinds of compromising positions, that would be a frustrating time for him. Taking time away from his tinkering and having to alleviate the pressure.

\- Whining and growling

\- Not careful or soft with his movements

\- Thrusting his hips upwards

\- Curling his toes

\- Panting roughly

\- Gritting his teeth

\- Thinking intently about the long nights in bed with you

\- Tugging his fingers through his own hair

\- Squeezing his eyes closed

\- Quickening the pace as he comes to completion

* * *

**Reaper**

More than anything it would be an annoyance to Gabriel, you were not around to help him deal with his problem so instead, he would have to take care of it, which would only leave him in a sour mood for the rest of the day.

\- Eyes narrowed

\- Every muscle on his body wound tight

\- Focusing on the ceiling above him

\- Thinking of different ways for punishing you

\- Arching his back softly

\- Unable to stop the small moan and grunts that would fall from his mouth

\- Forearm muscles twitch

\- Leans his head back and grunts as he comes to his end


	7. Sleepy Morning - Multi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request - Sleepy Morning with S/O  
> Heroes in Operation - Junkrat, McCree, Solider: 76

**Junkrat**

It wasn't surprising to you that you were up long before Jamison, hearing his loud snores coming from the bed as you began to lightly sneak around his room, just getting a feel for the man you had spent the night with and also had been spending a lot of time with before that.

A small smile pulled across your cheeks as you picked up a polaroid picture and inspected it for a moment, you remembered it was the Christmas celebration, the two of you arm in arm, drink in hands and large grins spread across your faces. It really showed something that Jamison had decided to keep that picture by his desk.

You were so engrossed in your thoughts that you didn't even hear the sound of Jamison waking up, now leaning back against the headboard casually, with his hands tucked behind his head and questioning. “Find something interesting there, Love?”

As the sound of his voice met your ears you spun around and looked at him through wide eyes. “I'm not mad.” He laughed softly. “It's not like you found my secret stash of-” You were quick to cut him off by raising your hands and shaking your hear which only made him emit another laugh from his mouth. “Why don't you come and take a seat?” He offered, patting the space behind him. “We can spend what is left of the morning together...”

* * *

**McCree**

It was strange but you both seemed to stir at around the same time, his arm would slowly slip across your stomach and then pull you back against him. Jesse's warm, hairy chest pressed against your back as the two of you just lay there quietly, his chin nuzzled into your throat and he pressed a couple of kisses there.

“Morning, Darlin'.” He purred into your ear before nipping at your earlobe. “It is a mighty night surprise wakin' up to you in my bed each mornin'.” He announced in his gruff Southern drawl which was still filled with sleep and tiredness. “I hope that you're plannin' on stayin' over more often...”

It was nice that Jesse was telling you that he would like to see you more often without putting too much pressure on you. Of course, you wanted to see him more too and waking up with his warm form wrapped around your body was an incredibly nice sensation. A soft giggle escaped your lips before replying. “How could I possibly say no to all this?”

A deep chuckle rumbled in his chest before saying. “Well, I am relieved to hear that.” Then he rubbed his lips against your jaw line. “Now, what do you say that we go start the mornin' with a warm shower, see if we can get more dirty than clean?” It was another offer you were sure to take him up on.

* * *

**Soldier: 76**

Always being in a routine Jack was up long before you were, working out and taking a shower, it wasn't until you smelt something amazing drifting through the air that you finally pulled yourself from the comfort of the sheets, wandering to find him and when you finally did it was a sight to behold.

There he was stood shirtless, muscles tensed and wound tight as he stood over the stove cooking pancakes, it made you gnaw absent-mindedly on your lower lip before clearing your throat and taking a couple of steps into the room wearing an oversized shirt that you had found in Jack's bedroom.

“Oh, hey.” He said, giving you a soothing smile. “I uh, I thought you might be hungry and this is all I know how to cook.” He shrugged his shoulders softly. “I'm not great either.” He flipped the slightly overdone pancake in the pan before looking back up at you. “I'm sorry for not stay in bed longer, I needed to-”

You giggled, reaching up and placing your hand over his mouth to stop him babbling and then adding. “It's no problem. Honestly.” Then removed your hand to press a sweet kiss to his lips. “You can make it up to me by not letting me eat alone.” You gazed at him through sweet eyes which he smiled and nodded at. “Great, I'll set the table.”


	8. Masturbating - Solider: 76

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request - Masturbating Thinking About his S/O  
> Hero in Operation - Solider: 76

It would be a nuisance for Jack to have to take time out of his day to take care of his own pleasure, but the moment his mind wandered to you it was filled with dirty fantasies he would like you both to share together and as much as he hated wasting his time he loved thinking of you.

\- Sitting in chair

\- Pants pushed down to just his thick thighs

\- Grunting

\- Running his free hand through his hair

\- Imagining you sat with him, teasing and pleasuring him

\- Growling your name softly

\- Thighs tensing as he grows near

\- Gripping the arm of the chair tightly

\- Panting as he comes to his end


	9. Calming Rain - Multi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request - S/O Watching the Rain  
> Heroes in Operation - Genji, Hanzo, McCree

**Genji**

It had been a dull day at Overwatch HQ, mostly meetings and planning for the next battle they were to have, making sure that everyone knew the strategy and anything else that needed to be discussed. Genji was feeling a little drained so he was happy to finally be home, pushing open the door and wandering inside.

The sound of the TV planning a very old black and white movies was the first thing that Genji was greeted by, but as he glanced at the couch you were no longer in the room to watch it, this made a slight worry bubble in his chest before spinning around and heading into the kitchen to find you but alas you were nowhere to be seen.

A small frown spread across his face as he began to search through your entire home, heart starting to race in his chest as he pushed open the final door into the smelling the sweet aroma of a candle drifting in the air before gazing down and seeing you pressed against the wall, arms resting on the low window sill and staring out of the window. "Love, what are you doing?"

His voice startled you, Genji had such light movements that it was almost impossible to hear him coming at points, glancing over your shoulder eyes wide. "Oh..." You breathed out. "Genji you startled me." You informed him with a soft laugh falling from your mouth as you shook your head. "There was a power outage earlier but I think it's come back on now."

The man nodded before kneeling down beside you. "Yes, it has, but what are you doing in here all alone?"

Once again you smiled at him. "I'm not sure why but I've always thought the rain was so peaceful and calming. There is something really otherworldly about it, you know?" The sound of the rain pattering against the glass window was the only sound to fill the room for a moment before holding your hand out and saying. "Do you want to join me?"

"I would love to." Genji slid a little closer to you, taking your hand and sitting the opposite side of the window pane, whilst you continued to watch the dark night rain down from above his eyes were mostly focused on you, a genuine smile on his lips and thinking to himself how lucky he was to have you.

* * *

**Hanzo**

It had been a horrid night of training, constantly pushing himself to the limit and being showered in a heavy sheet of ice-cold rain. Hanzo was nothing but happy to be back at the apartment, pushing the door open and allowing a frustrated sigh to slip from his lips before placing his scared bow down against the wall.

He rummaged through the linen closet trying to find a towel and when he did Hanzo dried the exposed skin of his body, rubbing it roughly against his face to dry his beard, it was then that something sickening hit him.

Usually, you would have come to greet him by now, a big smile on your face and asking him how everything went, but unusually he was only met by the wet sound of rain pattering against the windows in a distinct rhythm.

Hanzo began to search the darkened rooms in the house before pushing open the door to the bedroom, eyes scanning the room before noticing you sat on the bay window, a blanket draped across your waist and just gazing at the rain would trickle slowly down the glass. "Beloved." His voice came from behind you.

Glancing over your shoulder you smiled softly as he wandered a little closer and questioned. "Is something wrong?"

A small giggle escaped your lips before saying. "No, no, nothing is wrong." You replied. "I don't know why but... I've always thought there was something really calming about the rain. There's something otherworldly about it, you know?" Your eyes were bright and peaceful looking, it made Hanzo's heart pound in his chest. "Wanna join me?" You held your hand out.

The marksman slipped his hand within yours and moved your forward so that he could slide in to the space behind you, Hanzo pulled you back so that you were placed between his legs and your back was against his tense chest before smiling whole-heartedly and resting his chin on your shoulder - there was something Hanzo was beginning to like about the rain.

* * *

**McCree**

As the exhausted cowboy entered through the entrance door to his room he kicked it closed behind him with a loud bang and then took off his hat, throwing it across the room and watching as he landed uselessly on the couch, kicking off his boots and then stalking through to the kitchen.

He pulled open a cupboard and pulled out his perfectly aged bottle of whiskey along with a generously sized glass and poured himself a small drink, sipping the liquid and then wandering back into the living room to wonder where you actually were, it was too late for you to be out and besides, it was raining.

"Ahem..." He cleared his throat outwardly. "Now, darlin' are you hidin' from me?" He questioned with a small smirk on his lips before hearing your telltale giggle come from the bedroom, sauntering over and pushing the door open in a quick movement.

As he stepped inside he was delighted to hear the tranquil sound of a guitar strumming coming from the radio. Glancing over to see you sat on the comfortable bed, back pressed against the headboard and eyes focused on the large window across the room as rain streamed down it nonstop.

"What are you doin' in here all on your lonesome?" Jesse quizzed with a playful look in his eyes as he stood at the foot of the bed, sipping from his glass of whiskey before it was almost gone.

You shrugged. "I was feeling a little stressed, so I figured I would come in here listen to some music, you know?" He nodded gently. "Then it started raining and I was just watching it thinking... thinking that there is nothing else quite like it, something otherworldly about it. I've always thought there was something really calming about the rain..." You explained.

Then you held your hand out to him with a welcoming look in your eyes before he climbed onto the bed, placing his whiskey glass down and pulling your legs earning a small squeal from you and you were away from the headboard, Jesse moved into the place behind you, pulling you close to his body and surrounding you with his body heat, placing a couple of calming kisses on your throat before stopping and both of you just resting in each other's arms.


	10. Never Been Kissed - Multi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request - S/O who has never been kissed  
> Heroes in Operation - Genji, Hanzo, Junkrat, McCree, Roadhog

**Genji**

The man stared at you through his visor as you allowed the words to escape your lips, feeling a rush of embarrassment that made your cheeks turn a bright pink colour before feeling a cool mechanical hand touching your cheeks before it pulled away and got to work in removing his visor from across his face, meet with kind eyes and angry scars.

The skin had been torn and ruined by the use of a sword and it made you suck in a breath before Genji smiled at you, silently telling you that he was okay, not in pain in anyway and completely at peace with how his body was now, it made you feel proud, swelling in your stomach before edging closer to him.

His eyes scanned over your face for a moment, taking in every inch of skin, every blemish and thinking to himself how lucky he was. Genji used both of his hands to cup your cheeks and pulled you closer towards him, smiling as he puckered his lips and they found your own, it was Genji's years of playboy experience that made him an expert.

By the time he pulled away from your lips you took in a gasp and blinked up at him completely taken back. "That was wonderful," Genji mentioned, a peaceful smile playing on his lips before wrapping both of his arms around you and pulling you impossible close to his taut mechanical body - you couldn't be happier.

* * *

**Hanzo**

At first, it would make a deep blush pull across his cheeks, watching you through amazed eyes before realising how incredibly honoured and privilege he would to have you choose him to be your first kiss, clearing his throat and tucking a stray strand of your hair behind your ear before shuffling closer to you.

In certain ways Hanzo would understand your inexperience, there were times in his life when he was on his own, no interacting with others for years - let alone experiencing sexual or romantic thrills.

His long fingers were deftly touching your cheek as he would gaze into your eyes with his intense ones, conveying his every emotion and thought as his face moved gently closer, nose brushing up against yours and finally his warm plump lips pushing against your own for a long second.

It would make your heart rate increase, gripping onto a throw pillow that was placed before you before moving a little deeper into the kiss too. Hanzo's hand would find it's the way to your hair, stroking it until reaching your shoulder which he would squeeze lightly before pulling away and gazing into your eyes.

"I hope that was everything you were hoping for." There was a look on your face, mouth popped open and hot breaths escaping every second before finally telling him. "Can we do that again?" This would make his eyes bright up before cupping both of your cheeks and pulling you into another intense, searing kiss.

* * *

**Junkrat**

Your words would make a manic laugh bubble from his stomach, looking at you with eyes that were trying figure if you were trying to trick him or not, when he noticed the frown on his lips Jamison immediately reacted by taking both of your hands and staring at you with worried eyes. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

He used his cold hands to cup your cheeks, gazing into your eyes for a moment. "If you want..." The offer trailed off as you edged a little closer to him, Jamison allowed a wide grin to spread across his cheeks before moving his head down and raising your chin with the use of his hand.

As his lips connected against your own you felt a small spark of electricity before Jamison slid his free hand around your waist to pull you even closer to him. His masculine, bare chest pressed against your own before you escape his kiss and suck in a breath completely drunk off his presence.

A knowing smirk spread across his lips before Jamison responded. "I know. I'm just that good." It made you giggle before slapping him playfully on his hard pec and then moving close to press another sweet kiss to his lips, a lot slower and softer this time.

* * *

**McCree**

A look of almost complete shock was cross his face as the words would leave your lips, tilting his head to the side and just inspecting you for a moment, trying to figure out if you were kidding but there was a look of sincerity and honesty to your eyes which made Jesse smile to himself.

"Well, it looks like I got a lot to teach ya." He grinned, cupping your cheek and pulling you closer to him, hearing your breathing hitch as his lips brushed against your jawline and feeling as your entire body tensed. "Relax. I got ya." He informed you feeling as you rest a hand on his strong shoulder.

Jesse leaned impossible close and pressed his smooth lips against your own, waiting for a moment for you to get used to the sensation before you tilt your head a little further to the side and cup his cheek, rubbing your fingers softly against his thick beard, loving the feeling of the scruff against your fingers.

After a few long moments of enjoying each other's lips, Jesse pulled away and cleared his throat softly before saying. "I think you're a natural, Darlin'."

It made your cheeks flare a bright red before a giggle fell from your lips and you nuzzled your face into his neck able to feel his heart racing matching the exact same rhythm as yours as the two of you sat there in each other's arms soaking at the moment.

* * *

**Roadhog**

It would initially be very difficult to try and gage Mako's reaction, gulping as you stared up at him before watching as he reacts around the back of his head and unclip the restrictive garment and place it on the coffee table to reveal his kind eyes and genuine smile pulling across his thick lips.

"I understand." The words rumbled in his chest before his large hand took your chin and pulled you close, pressing both of your hand to his chest before his lips engulfed yours, for a moment you thought you might be suffocated by him, but it was a gentle and loving moment that the two of you were sharing.

Nails gripping into his shoulder before feeling him pull away from you and gaze down at you, hand still pinching your chin between his fingers and then saying. "Is that what you were looking for?" His words made you giggle before leaning up and pressing a kiss to his lips this time, surprising him with your forwardness.

As you pulled away this time you leant up even further, holding yourself onto his body and pressed a small kiss to his forehead before saying. "That was more than I ever expected." A wide grin spread across his lips. "Thank you, Mako." A laugh bubbled in his throat before his arms engulfed you and held you against his soft body.


	11. S/O Having a Wetdream - Roadhog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request - S/O Having a Wetdream  
> Hero in Operation - Roadhog

It would your soft stirring and mewling that would first wake Mako, worried that you were having a nightmare he would roll over to look at you to see that there were a slight pink shade to your cheeks, mouth slightly agape and legs wiggling beneath the thin sheets that were covering your body.

His head would tilt to the side as your body squirmed but he would be unable to keep his eyes off you, panting along with you and feeling himself get hard before a long, low moan escaped your lips and then your eyes would immediately open, staring up at him and this whispering. “Uh, I think that I just-” The words failed you.

You soft cleared your throat before sitting upright and covering your face and saying. “I’m sorry, I’m going to get cleaned-” Before you could even move Mako would grip your waist, pulling you to be straddling him looking up you with begging in your eyes as you rested both of your hands against his soft chest.

“Don’t.” He growled up at you before grinding his hips up against you making you shudder and moan before Mako continued. “Show me. Show me what you were dreaming about.” It made you cheeks flush pink once again before giggling and leaning down to give him a hard kiss. “I would love nothing more.”


	12. Bonding with Spirit Dragons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request - S/O Bonding with Shimada Spirit Dragons  
> Heroes in Operation - Genji, Hanzo

**Genji**

It was a late evening as Genji approached the front door to the home that you shared, coming to a stop when he heard an audible giggle coming from within. He tilted his head to the side for a moment and wondered why the wonderful sound was being prised from your mouth, that made another thought slide into his mind, worrying as he thought there could be another inside with you.

Not being able to help him Genji slammed the door open and was surprised that there was no other person but instead a majestic looking image of you stood in the centre of the living room with his loyal lime green dragon coiling around your entire body, surprised by his sudden appearance and looking over shocked in the direction of the door, though the dragon did not seem phased - clearly sensing his master.

Not being able to believe what he was seeing before him Genji reached up and pressed the button on his visor and then releasing the piece from across his face, revealing the angry scars that were scattered across the pale skin. "My love, what is all this?" He creased his eyebrows continuing to watch.

"I honestly don't know, Genji." You giggled in response. "I returned home from training and as I did the floor was shaking - I thought it was an earthquake at first, but it stopped after a while and... and when it did your Dragon was doing this..." You gestured to the green lizard slithering its way around your body.

The man held out his metal arm and the Dragon swept away from you in a fluid movement, coiling around its master's arm before Genji gave it a silent signal to go back towards you, slithering across the ground and winding around your leg making another small giggle escape your throat from the sensation.

"I know what is happening," Genji announced, there was a proud smile on his features before continuing. "A Dragon will only show itself to someone that they trust. Mine must trust you, because... because I do." It made you look up at him suddenly, your eyes glistening with happiness.

* * *

**Hanzo**

The marksman had spent the entire day in the comfort of his dojo, meditating and at times going to practice shots with his bow, always wanting to keep his reflexes sharp in case of another attack, especially now that he had someone other than himself to care for. 

Hanzo's mind was constantly thinking of you, worrying about what would happen if someone was to attack you and he wasn't around - of course, you were strong enough to handle yourself but still, he worried as it was in his nature to want to protect something that he cared for so deeply.

As he approached the home that you shared together Hanzo pushed open the door to see a glowing neon blue light coming from within the bedroom, his thick eyebrows furrowed before he headed into the room, surprised to see you stood there, both of his Dragon's coiling around your body, a peaceful looks playing on their usually angered faces. 

There was something about seeing you interacting with his Dragon's that made Hanzo's stomach bubble with pride and love. "Beloved." The word fell breathlessly from his lips as you gazed over to him with a look of puzzlement and surprise on your face before he continued. "I... I can't believe it..."

You were surprised by his reaction before saying in a small voice. "Hanzo, do you want to explain what is going on here?" A soft chuckle escaped his lips before he crossed the room and cupped your cheeks, gazing into your eyes as both the Dragon's began to mingle around both of your bodies.

"They will only ever show themselves to someone that they trust entirely." His voice dropped lower as his face moved closer. "They must have sensed that I trust and worry for you, my love." You press both of your hands on his chest then, digging your nails into the firm skin and then feeling him drag you towards him to press a hard, passionate kiss to your lips.


	13. Bedtime Habits - Multi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request - Bedtime Habits  
> Heroes in Operation - Genji, Hanzo, Junkrat, McCree Roadhog

**Genji**

It would be the soft noise of the TV that would finally wake Genji, frowning as he rubbed his eyes and glancing over to see that you were no longer there beside him, raising up and wandering through the house into the living room. There you were completely asleep and sprawled out on the couch as the TV flickered infomercials at you.

His cool mechanical hand stroked your cheek and pushed your hair back off your face before Genji said in a very warm tone. "My love..." You groaned in your sleep, ever-so-slightly knowing his presence. "My love, will you come to bed with me? I miss your company." He announced and you pried your eyes open.

"Of course." A moment later Genji had you gathered into his strong arms and carrying you through to the room, laying you on the bed. "Sorry, I didn't want to wake you." You yawned. "I had a nightmare and couldn't sleep, so I just decided to go watch some TV." The man climbed into bed beside you and pulled you impossible close to his body.

"Next time just wake me. I would rather know that you were safe." Genji replied before placing a sweet kiss on the top of your head. "It is nothing but a dream, do not worry. I will always be here to protect you." You placed your head on his cheek then and hummed softly before closing your eyes and allowing yourself to drift off into a deep slumber.

* * *

**Hanzo**

As you entered the bedroom you noticed Hanzo knelt at the very foot of the bed, head hung and being very still, you just watched him for a moment thinking how wonderful and how handsome that he was, mentally taking note of every single inch of his tattoo, it was a truly glorious piece of artwork.

It was clear that you had disturbed him, raising his head up and glancing over his shoulder before saying in a teasing tone. "You could never be an assassin, my love." A giggle escaped your lips before you moved a little closer into the room and Hanzo held his hand out to you. "Would you like to join me?"

"I wouldn't like to intrude-" The marksman cut you off and responded. "You wouldn't be. I would enjoy your company." You gnawed lightly on your lower lip before wandering over and taking a seat beside him, his hand found its way to engulf yours before you allowed your eyes to close and drift into a deep state of peacefulness.

When you finally came too Hanzo was chuckling as he was tucking you into bed, you blinked at him a couple of times before questioning. "What happened?" He leaned down to press a quick kiss just below your ear and then said. "You started snoring, I suppose you were just in such a deep state of meditation." There was a teasing side to his voice which made you giggle.

"Oh, I'm sorry." You reach up to caress his cheek before leaning up to kiss his lips. "I'd love to try again sometime," Hanzo replied with a small kiss before allowing to sleep and returning to his meditation, not much longer before he would be joining you in the warmth of the bed.

* * *

**Junkrat**

The moment you were done with brushing your teeth you placed down your toothbrush and exited the room surprised to see that Jamison had managed to turn your entire bed into a pillow fort, hearing his soft giggles coming from within. A large smile spread across your face as you approach, kneeling down to question. "Uh, can I come inside?"

"Is the ruler of kingdom really asking if they allowed inside their own castle." The sheet was moved from the entrance way and Jamison's head popped out with a wide grin on his face before saying. "It would be an honour." Then you knelt down and climbed inside, it was actually a lot more comfortable than it looked.

As you snuggled up next to Jamison a giggle formed on your lips before saying. "I always wanted to make one of these, I guess I just never got around to it..." He wrapped his strong arms around your waist and pulled you extremely close so that you could hear his heart hammering in his chest.

"Well, I'm really glad that I could be there with you for your first time." There was a teasing sound to his voice which made you laugh before leaning up and cupping his face, pulling him extremely close and then pressing a sweet kiss to his lips before both of you settled down within the comfort of the fort - you were unsure if it would be stable to stay up the entire night but the last thing you wanted to do was take it down.

* * *

**McCree**

An angered noise came from the back of your throat. "Oh, screw you." Then you slammed the bedroom door closed, an eery silence filling the house before you felt a wash of guilt cover you and you took a seat on the bed, just watching the door wishing as Jesse would come sauntering through it.

It seemed to take longer than usual before the door finally slammed open, you rose up and Jesse barged towards you, grabbing your head and pulling you into the most passionate kiss of your life, it took you by complete surprising before he spun you around and pressed you against the wall, tying your legs around his waist.

A moment later you pulled away and sucked in a much-needed gasp of air and then gazing into his eyes. "I was always taught never to go bed angry and I know a great way of gettin' rid of anger." There was a side to his voice which made your heart race as you thighs gripped his waist tighter.

Carefully you stroked his cheek, the skin was red hot against your hand before trailing your thumb across his lip and then saying. "I don't want to go to bed angry, either..." He was just gazing at you. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said... I just worry about you, Jesse." There were guilt and sorrow in your voice.

The anger drained from his eyes before he dipped down and kissed your exposed throat a couple of times, then replying. "I'm not mad with you, Darlin'." He assured you, wrapping his arms around you and holding you close to him.

* * *

**Roadhog**

You were stirred by the sound of a deep stomach grumble, rolling over to see that Mako was staring up at the ceiling, holding his rounded belly with a sad look on his face, it made a sweet giggle bubble up your throat before placing a hand on his chest and saying. "Hey, do you wanna go raid the fridge? I think I saw some good stuff in there earlier."

A wide grin spread across his face before Mako clambered from the bed and charged around to the other side, picking you up and throwing you across his shoulder, a squeal erupted from your lips as he leads you down to the kitchen, placing you happily on the counter and practically shoving his entire body into the fridge.

You nibbled on a couple of things, perhaps it was a little too late to be eating but you loved indulging Mako, smiling as he enjoyed there different types of food that were placed in front of him. It was something that the two of you would do often, Mako would wake up feeling hungry and the two of you would end up stealing your teammate's foods until you were satiated.

You were in a little world of your own, eating a cookie you had found before you felt a large hand press to your tummy before pulling you to be against his hot chest. "I think it's time we get some sleep before we get caught," Mako announced before once again throwing you over his shoulder and wandering back to the room you shared.


	14. Returned Hurt S/O - Multi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request - S/O has been Missing and Returned Bloody and Battered  
> Heroes in Operation - Hanzo, McCree, Solider

**Hanzo**

A small sigh escaped Angela's lips as she held the shirt tightly in her hands and turned to Genji. "I'm sorry to ask this of you, but I need you to speak to Hanzo..." The man looked over at her suspiciously. "I'm not close enough to him, not like you are..." She went on to explain how you had vanished during a mission gone wrong and how the only thing remaining was the bloody shirt she was holding.

The mechanical man wandered slowly through the HQ, trying to wrap his brain around what was happening and feeling pretty stupid to be made the one who had to reveal what had happened to you, someone that Hanzo cared for greatly. He approached the training facility and stood in the doorway for an uncomfortable amount of time.

"What is it that you want, Genji?" His older brother turned around to face him with a heavy frown on his face, lowering his weapon and then noticing a small piece of material within his mechanical hand, quickly the man rushed over and took it, inspecting it for a long moment before a look of panic came over his face. "What happened?"

"They are unsure, brother. This was all that was remaining when the fight came to an end. No blood trail, no foot prints. Nothing." Genji explained before his brother shoved himself aside and the marksman stormed into the Doctor's office, throwing the piece of material across the room.

"Hanzo, I understand-" "You do not understand!" He growled back. "Why is everyone sitting around so casually when the person I love has probably be captured by Talon!" Genji approached from behind, worried about what Hanzo could do in a fit of rage. "I will not rest until I have found-"

A scream came from further into the building. "Dr. Ziegler, come quick!" It was Lena as the three of them rushed to see what was the matter. The sad looking Brit was knelt down beside your bruised body, blinking and coughing slightly as you moved to sit upright. "Don't move, love. Don't move." Lena coaxed you.

Hanzo ran to be by your side the same time as Angela who began to inspect your body. "Do not scare me like this again." You only allowed a pain-filled laugh to fall from your lips before stoking your bloody cheek carefully and then adding. "Please, never scare me again." You only gave him a loving smile before moving your hand to pat his thigh and nod before falling into unconsciousness.

* * *

**McCree**

The cowboy pushed open the door into Overwatch HQ and sat a small group of the older members crowded around the table, all speaking lowly and completely stopping when he approached. "What's all this whisperin' about?" He cocked an eye brow, arms crossed over his chest.

Angela looked at him with guilty eyes before standing up and saying. "I'm not sure how to explain this to you, Jesse..." Then she reached down and took a small piece of ripped material off the table and handed it to him. "It was supposed to be a routine mission. We planned poorly."

He inspected the material for a moment before noticing it was your shirt, ripped and splattered with blood. "I..." He stuttered, it was the first time any of them had seen the cowboy lost for words. "The body..." His voice was low. "I don't believe it. They not dead until I see it for myself." He growled at them all.

"Jesse..." Angela approached him. "We understand that this is a hard time for you but you must not torture yourself like this-" The man only threw the shirt back into the centre of the table and then stormed off out of the room, they knew that he was never going to take it well and we worried for what he had planned.

The next couple of days things only seemed to get worse, Jesse got more withdrawn hardly paying attention during mission briefs. Angela was in the middle of a speech when they all heard a loud bang, everyone rising up and grabbing their weapons, but the cowboy didn't even move, just kept his hat tilted forward.

"Oh my..." Angela whispered before running off in the direction. "Someone get me my supplies." She called and this was what caught Jesse's attention, standing up and turning around to see your battered form lying across the room, Angela covering you with a blanket and informing you that you were safe.

The cowboy pushed other members out of the way and skidded on his knees beside you, gathering your bloody form into his arms and trying to stop the tears from dripping down his cheeks as you stared up at him through swollen bruised eyes. "Darlin', I'm so glad to see you're alive."

A breathy laugh escaped your lips as you whimpered. "Are you not gonna tell me I'm beautiful." You smiled through bloody, chapped lips and Jesse allowed a small laugh to leave his lips too. "Always. You're always beautiful." And he really meant it.

* * *

**Soldier: 76**

The man was storming back and forth around the table, his eyes never leaving the bloody shirt that was in the centre of the table. Angela was standing in the doorway, arms crossed over her chest and a large frown on her face. "Jack, you haven't slept in days. If you need me to prescribe something-"

"I don't need you to prescribe anything, Angela, I need help in finding them." He growled, picking up the shirt and squeezing it tightly in his hands. "I don't understand what happened, one moment they were right there, I saw them and the next... the next gone, only this left." He launched it across the room.

It was then that both of them picked up the sound of something from outside, both ran over to the large computer and turned on the camera to see a single person limping around the building, hand pressed to the white wall and leaving a blood smear in it's wake. Jack's eyes widened before sprinting downstairs. "Jack, wait!"

The man pushed the button to the door and was forced to wait as it slowly rose up, ducking under it when there was enough room and running towards where the hurt body was limping, your name falling from his lips as you turned around, moving your hood down and looking at him wide eyes.

Jack gathered you body into his arms and held you tight. "You're not dead." "It's gonna take more than that to kill me." Then you saw Angela in the distance, waiting patiently to assist your wounds. "Maybe I should get cleaned up before I get blood all over your uniform you whispered."

"I don't care about that. Let me hold you for a little longer." He whispered, burying his face into your neck and causing a weak smile to spread across his lips.


	15. Catching S/O Masturbating - Multi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request - Catching S/O Masturbating  
> Heroes in Operation - Reaper, Solider: 76

**Reaper**

A small disgruntled sound escaped your lips as you arched your hips off the bed, trying desperately to find some kind of pleasure from masturbation, but unable to see the appeal of what others would see in it. The only reason that you were forcing yourself to this was because Gabriel had left you all hot and bothered before leaving on a mission.

You squeezed your eyes shut before a pain-filled moan escaped your lips and you pulled your fingers away. "You're doing that all wrong." A dark voice came from across the room as you sat upright and saw Gabriel sitting there, mask pulled away from his face and massaging himself through his pants. "I didn't think you were so incompetent."

"I'm not incompetent, I'm just not never... experienced with this sort of thing." You told him which only made him smirk and sneak his hands into his pants, biting his bottom lip and leaning his head back. "Unlike you..." You mused watching as his hands moved within his pants.

Gabriel glanced back up to see that you were watching him before his gruff voice said. "I'm sorry, did I say that your greedy eyes could watch me?" You immediately averted your gaze and laid back on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. "Move your hand slowly down your body." He purred and you followed his instruction. "Touch your inner thighs." You moved both of your hands over them. "Slower. You have to take your time."

As it turned out Gabriel was actually amazing at instructing you to your first orgasm with self-pleasure, arching your back off the bed and moaning as you came to your end, breathing deeply and trying to regain your strength. "Ah, isn't that much better." He sat across the room, dick limp and out of the zipper of his pants with his cum dripping from the head of his member before his voice said. "Now, are you going to come and clean me up?"

* * *

**Soldier: 76**

Laying in the centre of the bed, pushing your fingers through your hair and desperately moving your hand you were trying to chase your orgasm but nothing seemed to be working, it didn't even feel that great, not like you had seen in many porn videos.

A swift knock came from your door before it open before you had a chance to cover yourself, Jack stood in the doorway completely shocked before entering the room further and kicking the door closed from behind him. "You know, if you were feeling... needy then you could have just called me?"

"I know, I wanted to take care of myself." You were blushing at your own words before sitting upright. "But as you can see I've been doing this for the last half and hour and have only got more frustrated." Jack only smirked and you stared up at him angered. "I'm glad that my sexual frustration humours you so much."

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Jack chuckled, stroking your cheek and kissing you on the lips. "How about I give you a hand? Talk you through this so you know what to do for future reference." He smirked teasingly as you leant back against the headboard and spread you thighs with a welcomed look on your face.

Towards the end of the session you were completely drained, quivering and looking over at Jack who had a cocky expression on his face as he glanced down to see a bulge in his pants before saying. "You know, I think we should both practice now for when we're both together and in need of some sexual relief."

A giggle escaped your lips before you rose up and clambered onto his lap and pressed a passionate kiss to his lips. "I would love to practice that, but you might want to go a little slow with me I'm still recovering."


	16. Moonlight Swimming - Multi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request - Going Swimming with S/O under the Moonlight  
> Heroes in Operation - Hanzo, Junkrat, McCree

**Hanzo**

Every single muscle on your body was aching and burning in your body as you sink into the bed, a small pain filled moan escaping your lips and feeling a set of eyes boring into the side of you. Carefully you moved to sit upright and see Hanzo stood in the doorway with a frown plastered on his face.

"How are you feeling, my love?" He quizzed and you only gave him a weak smile in return, the man moved further into the room and held out a welcoming hand to you. "I have something which may make you feel better." Your body was feeling completely tired and drained but still, you took his hand and allowed him to lead you away.

Hanzo took you a long way, taking you outside into the warm night air and travelling up a large hill which you whine at, the marksman chuckled and stopped to pick you up, carrying you the rest of the way until he reveals the most beautiful hot spring, placing you on your feet and then saying. "I promise this will help to soothe you're aching bones."

He undressed before turning back to you and saying. "Do you need help, my love." You nodded your head and allowed Hanzo to undress you, each of his movements was so peaceful and expert in no time you were stood there just a snake as he was before you both climbed into the warm spring.

You relax allowing the natural warmth of the spring to massage and relax your body, humming in pleasure before looking over at Hanzo and saying. "This really is wonderful." You tell him before leaning across and pressing a small kiss to his lips, watching as Hanzo's cheeks flare a soft pink colour before you nuzzled your face into his neck and felt his running his hands down your back, pulling you even closer to him and just relaxing in each other's presence.

* * *

**Junkrat**

Carefully you brushed the thick soot off your body and frowned in the direction of Jamison who stood there looking at what was left of his bomb. "Looks like I exploded a little early, love." Your eyes widened before a laugh burst from your mouth, Jamison stood there with a proud look plastered across his features.

"I think I know a way we can get all this off." He wandered over to you, took both of your hands and then pulled you through the Overwatch HQ, unbuckling the belt around his waist as the two of you exited the building, you were giggling as he kicked off his shoes, letting go of your hand and then running through a thick brush.

"Jamie!" You called out after him before running through the brush too and finding the most glorious lake on the other side, your eyes widened as you sat the rest of Jamison's clothes left across the ground. Then your eyes found him frolicking in the water, washing the soot from his body and then looking at you. "C'mon, love. The water is fine!" 

A giggle escaped your lips as you removed all of your clothes and jumped into the water beside him, helping to wash away the soot and he did the same for you. "Love, I have to admit you look lovely under this moonlight." You were surprised by the words that came from his mouth, it was probably the most romantic thing Jamison had said.

You wrapped your arms around his neck and moved closer to him before pressing a passionate kiss to his lips as Jamison gripped your hips tightly before both of you pulled away and he said in an excited tone. "You know, I know some great games to play in this water." His eyes flashed with playfulness.

* * *

**McCree**

Initially when Jesse had offered to take you camping for the weekend you had actually been excited, but when you were out there away from all your home comforts, completely surrounded by bugs and burnt from being under the hot sun all day you decided that you were completely miserable which was something that he picked up on.

It was late evening and you were sat by the fire that Jesse had build, the cowboy stood across from you, thumbs resting on his belt as he stared down at you with a small frown. "What?" You voice was a little more coarse than usual. "I was just thinkin'." Then he wandered over and knelt down in front of you. "Why don't you come with me?" He held out his hand.

"I'm really not in the mood, Jesse. I just want to try and get some sleep." You told him, a good amount of sulking to your tones before he smirked and replied. "I promise you're gonna like it." You frowned heavily before putting your hand into his and allowing him to pull you into a standing position.

The man leads you down a hill and into a thick bit of forest before you heard the sound of water running, Jesse smirked as he pulled you through a thick bit of brush and out the other side to reveal a beautiful serene looking lake, it made your eyes flash wide with amazement before hearing a shuffling from beside you.

As you glanced over Jesse was moving his shirt over his head and throwing it to the ground before kicking off his boots and unzipping his jeans, you were completely taken back by the strong muscles that were tensing as he removed all of his clothes and then turned to face you with a playful smile. "Are you gonna be wearin' all that in there? I doubt it'll dry before we sleep..." He teased.

A small laugh fell from your lips before slowly removing your clothes, watching as Jesse waded into the water which was glistening beneath the moonlight, running his wet fingers threw his choppy hair before turning back to face you with a small smirk on your lips watching as you carefully walked out to be alongside him.

His cool wet hands touched your face as he leant down to kiss your lips before telling you. "I'm sorry you've had such a bad time so far. I just wanted to share something that I love with you." You gazed up into his eyes and press both of your hands to his strong chest muscles feeling his heart hammering against your palm.

"I may not have liked it to begin with but..." You lean up to press a sweet kiss to his lips and then add. "I think I'm beginning to see why you like it out here so much.


	17. Reuinting After Mission - Hanzo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request - Reuniting with S/O After Mission  
> Hero in Operation - Hanzo

The air was practically a thick fire as you allowed Angela to perform her final checks, time seemed to tick by so slowly as she scribbled down a couple of words on a clipboard, humming peacefully to herself before inspecting the bloody wound at the top of your arm - a stray bullet skimmed and scarred the flesh.

Your mind wasn't on the burning pain, instead, you were thinking about Hanzo. There had been rumours of him returning from a mission today and it had been weeks since you had seen one another, you were desperate just to be able to hear his voice again, feel his strong arms around your body, feel his warm lips against your own.

It was then that you noticed that Angela had been speaking. "I want you to come back tomorrow for another round of antibiotics, I do not want this to fester and get infected. Do you understand?" She mused, scribbling down some more notes before grabbing a syringe and quickly stabbing it into your arm, injecting the liquid.

You winced for a moment before nodding your head and replying. "I understand. Do you mind if I go now? I wanted to go clean up..."

The blonde shook her head softly. "No, I would like to clean and bandage this wound. Again, I do not want it to get infected." She told you firmly before turning around and beginning to rummage through a draw, once again humming softly as she found all the items that she needed.

Angela turned back to you and began to clean your wound, earning small hisses and winces from you as she went to work. As you sat there your eyes caught a shadowy figure standing outside of the door and they widened when Hanzo appeared in the doorway, his eyes flickering over your entire body, trying to judge whether you were okay or not.

"Hanzo." You whimpered unable to control yourself, Angela creased her eyebrows before glancing over her shoulder to see the marksman stood there, sheepishly with his bow in hand and looking battered and torn from his own mission. "I..."

"Ah, just the man I was looking for." The blonde spun around and slid off her gloves. "I was informed that you would be returning today as well, I was hoping I could do a check up on you too," Angela questioned, crossing her arms over her chest.

The man paused for a moment before stepping further into the room and just watching you through intense brown eyes, to you they spoke more about what he was feeling that his words ever would before Hanzo looked over at the doctor and responded. "I would like a moment alone. If that is okay with you?"

Her bright blue eyes darted between you, before smiling and laughing to herself. "Of course..." Then wandering from the room, shutting the door behind her to give the two of you some privacy.

Hanzo moved close to you, the air grew thicker as the two of you just stared at one another and then his eyes darted down to the large plaster on your arm and he frowned, reaching over to stroke the tight skin around it carefully. "It's nothing, really. It was just a flesh wound." You assured him before wrapping your arms around his neck and pulling him close.

The marksman pressed his forehead to yours and gazed into your eyes before whispering. "You have no idea how much I have longed to hear your voice." It made your chest tight as you gnawed on your lower lip and continued to listen to him. "Every moment that I was away from you was another long second of torture."

A whispered tone came from your mouth. "Hanzo." Before you attach your mouth to him in a passionate intense moment, digging your nails into the exposed skin of his shoulder and wrapping your legs around his waist to pull him impossible close to you. It was a moment you had both been waiting weeks to share together.


	18. Playboy Bunny Outfit - Multi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request - S/O Wearing a Playboy Bunny Outfit  
> Heroes in Operation - Junkrat, Roadhog

**Junkrat**

It was Halloween and you had trouble deciding what to wear, frowning as you picked up the patching stockings, just observing them for a moment before giving in. It was either suffer and wear this costume that you weren’t 100% comfortable with or not go at all and in all honesty, you really wanted to go.

As you came to a finish getting ready you placed the fluffy ears on top of your head and looked at yourself in the mirror, you couldn’t help but giggle as you saw yourself. It wasn’t something you would usually wear but for tonight it would absolutely do, it still made your eyes glisten with laughter tears.

Just then you heard a giddy whistling coming in your direction, turning around and seeing Jamison pushing open the door. His whistle was cut off dead when he noticed you stood there in a very sexy little number, his jaw dropped open and eyes grew much wider. You could feel your cheeks begin to burn as you crossed your arms over your chest.

“Love, please tell me that all this is for me…” He tilted his head to the side, his eyes hadn’t actually met your face yet, just observing your legs and bust. “Because I would very much like all of this to be for me…” His tongue was practically sticking out of his mouth like an overheated dog as he watched you.

Another laugh escaped your lips as you sauntered across the room and came to a stop just in front of him, using your index finger to draw small circles in the centre of his firm chest before gazing at him through your lashes with a teasing smile on your lips. “Of course it’s all for you.” You informed him, your tone much huskier.

* * *

**Roadhog**

It was the first time you were going to be seeing Mako in over two weeks, they had taken him away on a longer mission than usual and you had been going out of your mind with worry, only getting feedback from Mei who had been keeping track of their progress. When she had informed you that they would be returning home you wanted to plan something special for him.

There you were looking at yourself in the mirror before placing the finishing touch on, a fluffy set of bunny ears on the top of your head before giggling to yourself and turning around, leaning against the wall in a sensual position, leg hitched and heel planted against the wall with your back slightly arched.

The sound of stomping footsteps was a telltale sign that Mako was coming, gnawing on your lower lip as he jiggled the door handle and then entered the room, as the man stepped through the door his eyes immediately found you and he didn’t move for a moment before you finally said. “Welcome home.”

Slowly he reached around the side of his head, unclipping his gas mask and taking it off allowing it to fall uselessly to the ground before you lowered your leg and sauntered in his direction, there was a look of complete shock plastered across his face as you approached him, running your fingers up his stomach and chest to come to a stop at the tops of his shoulders.

“I’ve been waiting for you, Mako.” There was a sultry tone to your voice which even surprised you but the moment that he gathered you up into his strong arms you knew that you had done something right. “I guess I don’t have to wait any longer.” You giggled to yourself as the man dropped you onto the bed with hunger in his eyes – you knew you were in for a good night.


	19. Soulmate AU - Genji

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request - Soulmate AU  
> Hero in Operation - Genji

It was late evening and you were wandering around the marketplace by your apartment, reaching out to grab a couple of fresh apples when your eyes lowered to the name that had been etched into your arm. It made you sad thinking about your soulmate, by this time in your life you were meant to have found them, build a life with them, instead you were left with emptiness.

Everyone else around you seemed so happy, all of your friends were married to the peoples whose names had been etched into your arms – they always assured you that they were out there, but you were having doubts about ever meeting them. There were sad cases when peoples soulmates would die before they got the chance to meet and you just put yourself into that category.

Taking in a small breath you dropped the apples into a bag and then wandered up to the counter to pay for them, giving the cashier a small smile before turning around and heading out of the small shop, you frowned when you saw a dark cloud forming over the city, small droplets of rain falling from above.

Quickly you began to run back to your apartment before the downpour would begin, thunder rumbling as you pushed open the door to your apartment and slowly trudging up the stairs to your floor, finding your door and slotting the key inside. You unzipped your coat, throwing it to the table and then taking a seat on the couch.

Once again you turned your arm over and ran your fingers over the name. Genji. You hoped and wished that they were a nice person, you hoped that if they were alive that they thought of you every day too, wanting to meet you but not being sure of where to find you. It made your heartache as you leant back on the couch and stared up at the ceiling.

After sitting there for a while, wallowing in self-pity you picked yourself up and turned around surprised to see a man standing there. Your mouth dropped open as you saw the cool mechanical look to his body, your arm was positively burning at this point as you glanced down at the name and then back up at his face.

“I apologise for… for intruding.” There was a heavy accent to his voice, but still something very human about him. “I was been searching for you since…” He sighed and lowered his head. “I apologise for not trying to find you sooner.” The pieces seemed to fit together in your head before you glanced back down at your name.

Then you gazed back up at him. “Genji?” He seemed to react to you saying his name, the stiff robotics of his body grew more relaxed before taking a couple of silent step towards him. “You’re my-”

Genji finished the sentence. “Soulmate.” Then reaching behind his head to press a small button on his helmet to release his visor. As he removed it you could see there was a kind soul beneath the mask, his eyes shining with happiness as he stared back at you. From what your friends had told you about meeting the one was nothing compared to experiencing it.

Your heart was racing in your chest as you took a small step towards him too, tucking a stray piece of your hair behind your ear before saying. “What… what took you so long?” This made an audible laugh escape his lips before responding in a small voice. “It’s a long story, but if you’re willing to listen then I want to tell you everything about me and I want to know everything about you.”

A breathy laugh escaped your lips before you replied. “I’ll put the kettle on.”


	20. Returned Hurt S/O II - Multi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request - S/O has been Missing and Returned Bloody and Battered  
> Heroes in Operation - Genji, Junkrat, Roadhog

**Genji**

It was late afternoon when Genji got word that the group of soldiers that you were in charge of would be returning from the mission you had been sent away on. The ninja felt his stomach bubbling with excitement as he clambered down the stairs and heading toward the boardroom where you would be having your mission debriefing.

As the man approached the door Genji was surprised to see only Jack and Angela sat inside, speaking lowly with mournful looks on each of their faces. It made his heart pound a little harder in his chest as he approached the door, gripping the frame as he questioned in a low tone. "What happened?"

They were both surprised by his sudden presence, standing up and facing him, unable to even look him in the eye. "Genji, I don't know how to tell you this, but..." The mechanical man was bracing himself for the worst and as the words hit him he was glad that he did. "The group was found dead... We were unable to recover the body of-"

"Then they are not dead." Genji responded in a hard tone, shaking his head clearly not willing to hear anymore of their words. Angela carefully held up a torn and bloody piece of clothing, the ninja immediately recognised it as your piece of clothing. Wandering over and snatching it from her hand to hold it close to his chest. "That was all we found. I'm sorry, Genji."

It was easy for Genji to pull away from the rest of the members, avoiding them and their sorrow-filled words, kind but meaningless condolences and most importantly his avoided Hanzo and Zenyatta, they were two that he was unsure he would be able to hold it together if he saw the mournful looks on their faces.

One early morning Genji found himself meditating very early dawn on the rocks overlooking the sea outside of the Overwatch HQ. It was difficult for him to find any sort of inner peace with the pain he was feeling beating through his entire body.

The loud sound of misplaced footsteps were padding towards him slowly, Genji rose up and spun around to find himself completely shocked and surprised. There you were, completely battered and covered in blood, holding your rib cage as you bent in an unnatural position to be gazing up at him with puffy eyes.

"I was h-hoping I would... would find you meditating out h-here." You whispered, your voice filled with pain before collapsing to the ground, Genji darted across and caught you before you could hit the ground, quickly removing his visor so that you could gaze up into his eyes and see the tears that were glistening on his lashes.

"I knew you would return to me." He sniffled before you responded. "I will always return to you, Genji." You placed your hand on his cold chest and then continued. "Whenever you are is home." A tear trickled down his face then and you just held him closer.

* * *

**Junkrat**

The junker felt utter rage when he heard that you hadn't returned from a mission, bursting into Jack's office and practically screaming at him. "What do you mean that they are missing? What does that mean? Dead? Alive? What?!" His eyes were filled with intense anger as his chest heaved up and down.

"Calm down." Jack moved around the table. "We are doing our best to try and find out what has happened... So far all the information we have is this." He wandered over to his desk and grabbed the bloody piece of material that had been found at your last know whereabouts before handing it over to him.

The junker sniffed it intensely before squeezing it tightly in his hand. "What are we supposed to do with this, huh? Do some kind of voodoo magic on it and try to find them?" He growled and Jack shook his head softly going to take a seat. "I was results. I want to find them and the rest of you are doing nothing!"

"We're not doing nothing, Jamison. We are all doing everything that we possible can to try and find them. I promise you." He told him before the man threw the useless shirt to the ground and then spun around to try, stalking from the room and slamming the door shut loudly behind him.

The man spent the next couple of days just raging at anyone who would come near him, quite a few things this earned stern words from either Jack or Mei, neither of them were going to put up with his cruel words at people who were just trying to help him - of course they understood his pain but he needed to be reasonable.

As the young man wandered down the stairs to the Overwatch HQ there was a loud rumbling of noises and quickly he shot downstairs to see what it was. His mouth popped open when he spotted you lying across the ground, unconscious but alive and Angela tending to your wounds.

Before the junker could reach your beaten form Jack caught him and stopped him from interfering with Angela's work. "Let the doctor do her work. They are safe. They are home." Jack assured them which earned an uneasy smile from Jamison who only nodded in response, never taking his intense eyes off you.

* * *

**Roadhog**

As the large man sat opposite Angela and Jack who had less than comfortable looks on their faces the door shot open, Jamison entered the room and took a seat beside Mako, crossing one leg over the other in a professional manner and then saying. "Alright, what is it that you wanted to talk to the big guy about?"

Angela seemed to hesitate at the sudden entrance of Jamison but sighed softly before leaning against the table and looking directly at Mako. "We can received word that... that the mission hasn't gone entirely to plan." His eyes widened behind his mask. "There were more Talon there than originally estimated."

"What does that mean exactly?" Jamison quizzed, tilting his head to the side only to earn an angered look from the larger man. "Uh, you know what I'll just keep my mouth shut." He pretended to pull a zipper across his mouth and then turned his attention back to Angela and Jack.

Jack was next to speak. "All that we were able to recover was this." He slid the bloody shirt across the table, Mako picked it up in his large fingers, the material felt so fragile beneath his fingers as a billion different questioned rushed through his head. The man only growled as he stood up and exited the room, not wanting to hear another word.

The man practically locked himself away for the next couple of days, trying to figure out what to do next, everything just seemed to be so much more empty now without you by his side and the pain just grew deeper and deeper in his chest until he felt like there was no way to escape.

Mako was completely shocked when Jamison came busting through his door, excited look in his eyes the bigger man was about to throw him out of the window but allowed him to speak first. "You gotta come with me. Quick..." Then he rushed from the room, when Mako didn't follow he came zooming back and repeated. "C'mon, big guy, you're gonna like this!"

With a deep sigh the large man rose up and slowly followed him downstairs, a look of surprise covered his face when he spotted you sitting amongst the other agents, Angela tending to your wounds and Mako was unable to control himself, barrelling through the group and picking you up into his large arms. "Careful!" Angela barked. "I think there are broken ribs."

A soft pain filled laugh escaped your lips as you hugged the man back, humming and then responding. "I don't care. I need this more than any medicine."


	21. Recovering S/O - Multi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request - After returning injured S/O is still in pain, but trying to hide it  
> Heroes in Operation - Hanzo, McCree, Solider: 76

**Hanzo**

It was very early dawn, the sun was hardly above the Overwatch HQ. Hanzo took a moment to fully wake up, stretching his arms out in front of him and yawning a couple of times before sitting upright and rubbing his warm brown eyes. As he glanced over to his side the marksman was shocked to see that you were no longer beside him.

It was strange to him as you were only two weeks into your recovery and Angela had given you strict instructions that you were supposed to be bed-bound for at least another week to allow all of your wounds to heal fully.

Hastily the man clambered from the warmth of the bed and dressed even quicker. Hanzo practically searched the entire HQ trying to find you, panicking as he got to the last couple of rooms, trying to ignore the other members who were already up and about asking him what was wrong.

A deep sigh of relief escaped his lips when Hanzo finally found you, standing in the training room and kicking and hitting an incredibly heavy boxing bag. A couple of grunt and groans escaped your lips as you lifted your leg to kick it another couple of times and the last time you lost your balance, falling to the ground.

The man crossed the room faster than you could fall and caught you just before you hit the ground, looking up at him sheepishly and then replying. “Oh, you're up early.” You noted in a small voice.

“Mm.” Hanzo hummed before narrowing his eyes. “Have you been waking up before me so that you could train?” You only averted your gaze to be looking elsewhere. “I am only trying to help you recover, my love.” He whispered to you before placing you on the ground and taking a seat beside you. “I almost lost you once and I do not want to do that again.”

In a small voice, you replied. “I know. I know.” Then sighed. “I'm sorry. I just felt so useless laying in that bed all day, I was starting to feel better and I wanted to try and get my fitness back, you know?” You tilted your head to the side. Hanzo reached across and stroked your cheek softly, leaning close and pressing a small kiss to your lips.

“It is only one more week. I think that you can survive that.” The marksman helped you stand before gathering you up into his strong arms and holding you close to him. “Now, allow me to look after you for a little while longer.” You frowned. “For me?” A small smile pulled over your lips before you rested your head on his strong shoulder and closed your eyes.

* * *

**McCree**

It was late morning when the cowboy finally awoke, brushing his fingers through his tousled tresses and sitting upright surprised to see that you were no longer sleeping peacefully beside it. You had been under strict instructions from Angela to remain in bed whilst you recovered from the wound that had almost ended you.

Jesse pulled himself from the bed and found himself some fresh clothes before heading to try and find whenever you could be. Asking each of his colleagues as he passed them if they had seen you to which they had all replied a simple no, some offered to help him search for you but he declined their offer.

When he finally found you Jesse was surprised to see that you were training a new bunch of recruits, barking orders at them, wincing softly as you did and holding your ribs trying to hide the pain across your features, it was evident to the cowboy that you were trying to hold yourself together, but to others it was practically unseeable.

He sauntered across the yard and came to a stop behind you. “Now, I'm sure that there is someone else who can be dealing with this...” He announced as you spun around to see him standing there, arms crossed over his chest and smirk plastered across his face.  “Darlin', you heard what the Doc said...”

You nodded swiftly. “Yeah, I heard, but I also know that I have a lot of work to be catching up on and I can't just stay in bed all day.” You responded before turning away, feeling a sharp pain in your side and almost doubling over as you pressed your hand to the bandages which were covering the wound.

“Nah, I can't stand this anymore.” Suddenly the cowboy had you gathered up in his arms and held you close to him before turning around. “You may not want to be stuck in bed all day, but I can give you countless activities that we can do in there together.” This made your eyebrows raise in surprise before he continued. “Plus, you won't even have to move, I'll do all the hard work.”

* * *

**Soldier: 76**

The man was looking over a couple of files, humming to himself softly before hearing footsteps running towards the door. Jack panicked, standing up and looking as Angela rounded the doorway, breathing deeply before saying. “I think you should come with me.” She suggested before the man followed her out the door.

As the walked out onto into the court Jack spotted you sitting on the ground, Lucio carefully bandaging up your torso. “What is all this?” He growled as he wandered over to see you close your eyes as he approached. “Hey. What is going on here?” He questioned in a rough tone, arms crossed over his chest.

“I was trying to do some training, but I guess I just pulled my stitches.” You answered before Lucio patted your shoulder, telling you that he was done and you sat upright. “I'm fine. I don't have to be in bed all day.” You stood back up and brushed down your legs before glancing over at Jack. “Will you stop looking at me like that?”

“You could have been hurt.” The man crossed towards you, inspecting the damage and frowning. “Am I going to have to stand guard outside of your room every day until you're better?” You wiggled your eyebrows playfully at him before he grabbed you, throwing you over his shoulder and began to stalk back to your room.

A squeal came from your mouth as you giggled loudly. “Jack! Jack, put me down. I can walk! I can walk!” The man didn't listen to any of your pleas,  Jack didn't care how much work he was going to be putting off as long as he knew that you were safe and not trying to push yourself back into training too early.


	22. Tortured S/O - Multi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request - Hero has to watch as their S/O is tortured  
> Heroes in Operation - Hanzo, McCree

**Hanzo**

The sound of your exhausted but shrill screams were what finally pulled Hanzo from his unconsciousness, heavy eye lids fluttering open to see that you were sat across from him, tied up with blood dropping from your nose and mouth, slumped forward and unable to stop yourself from sobbing.

“My love.” Hanzo's voice was groggy and small but it made you lift your head to be looking at him, the sound of his voice was enough to make you feel strong. “My love, I need you to be strong. Do you understand?” It was hard for him to see you in such a state, bruised and battered by your captors.

The sound of the lock in the door came from across the room before you both glance in the direction to hear the soft clicking of heels against the concrete ground, watching Amelie sauntered towards you both, a deep laugh escaping her lips as she approached you and looked at the mess of scars and bruises across your face. “Truly a work of art.” She muttered to herself.

In a soft hiss you bit back. “Don't touch me.” Then shrugged her away before she spun on her heels to see Hanzo tied up too, smirking as she grazed her eyes up and down his strong form and smirked to herself.

“I wonder if you truly know everything about your boyfriend...” Amelia announced as you glanced up at her then back down at Hanzo who lowered his gaze and sighed deeply, it made you heart beat a little faster in your chest. “Do you even know his last name?” Glancing over her shoulder the tall woman cocked a thin eye brow at you.

You replied. “Why does it matter?”

“Foolish...” Amelie muttered before turning around fully, standing behind you and making sure that your head was looking directly over at Hanzo who had a sad, pleading look in his eyes as the woman leaned down to mutter directly into your ear. “His name is Hanzo Shimada.” The words made your heart skip a beat. “Heir to the Shimada Empire.” By now you were hyperventilating.

The look of disgust and fear that Hanzo would see in your sweet eyes was making him want to be sick. Never had anyone he loved so much looked at him like that before. There were a million different thoughts running through your mind as you found yourself unable to process any of them, but the most important one was that Hanzo had lied to you and it was hard to look at him the same way after finding out the truth.

Amelie sauntered around to be in front of you, blocking Hanzo from your view and bending down to be gazing into your eyes herself before muttering. “Do not be upset.” Then stroked away a couple of tears of your cheeks, smirking as she rubbed them between her fingers. “Ah, I suppose I had tortured you enough for one day, but I will return...” The woman walked from the room, laughing as she did before shutting the door behind her.

“I assure you that I no longer associate myself with them.” “You should have told me the truth.” Your voice was thick, eyes fluttering with sadness and anger all mixed up into one. “I told you everything about me and... and I thought you had done the same, but all this time you were lying to me.” You were unable to stop the hot tears from streaming down your cheeks.

Hanzo lowered his head. “There are no words to express how much I regret not telling from the moment I met you.” He hoped that one day you would be able to forgive him but knew that day would not come any time soon and for now he would just have to reveal in his own shame and sadness.

* * *

**McCree**

The cowboy's head was completely pounding and throbbing by the time he actually stirred from unconsciousness, groaning softly as he pealed open his sore eyes. The entire room seemed to spin for the longest time before he flipped his messy locks from his eyes to see that you were sat across from him.

A feeling of nausea bubbled in his stomach as Jesse took a good look at you weakly sitting there, your body being bound by tight ropes and blood dripping from gashes and wounds across your body. You head hung and your body was limply falling to the side the only thing keeping you in the chair was the rope around your body.

Jesse opened his dry mouth and whispered into the darkness of the room. “Darlin'... Darlin', I'm gonna need you to wake up...” You seemed to react to his voice, sniffling for a moment before scrunching your face as you finally opened your eyes. You rose your head to look across at him, concern deep in your eyes. “It's alright. Everything is gonna be okay, but I'm gonna need you to be strong. Can you do that for me?”

“I... I don't know.” You wheezed back, a look of defeat on your features. “I... everything hurts, Jesse. I don't know how much more of this I can take” The man shook his head feeling so much guilt and anger knowing there was nothing that he could do to help you, nothing he could do to take away the pain or suffering.

The cowboy responded with a quick. “No. No, you are gonna make it through this you hear me?” You only blinked back at him. “I want you to keep looking at me, okay? Just keep looking at me, never at them.” You nodded a couple of times. “I'm not gonna leave you. I'm gonna be right here.”

Just then the door slammed open and the unmistakable sound of heavy boots stomped into the room before Gabriel approached, neither of them recognising him through the low lighting in the room and the help of his new mask. Jesse sneered as the man approached you, grabbing your face and making you look up at him.

“I will break you.” Gabriel hissed, your eyes widened at his words as you fought to try and get your face from his grip, try and get back to the safety of Jesse's eyes. “I know that you are weak, I can feel it. I know you won't be able to hold out much longer.” It made you sick that you could practically hear the happiness in his rough tones.

It was then that next round of torture began, it was hard for Jesse to watch but even harder to listen to the sounds of your shrill screams and breathless begging. The cowboy never took his eyes off you, just incase you needed the support and a lot of the time you did, looking over to him and crying softly trying to gather up all your muster.

You slumped forward in your chair and just sobbed against the ropes before Gabriel turned on his heel and wandered over to Jesse. “I know you want to make all this stop. All you have to do is tell me where the rest of your friends are hiding.” He announced. “I know that you know what happens if you stay locked up down here for too long. Are you really willing to risk both of your lives for people who aren't coming to rescue you?” The man growled before grabbing Jesse's face, making him look up at him and adding. “Do yourself a favour and tell me.”

A small, meek voice came from behind them as you whimpered out. “Screw you.” Your head was rising now and your eyes had dark rings around them but were still narrowed ever so slightly. “We aren't going to tell you a thing.” You spat before the man behind the mask laughed and practically slid across the room towards you.

“Big mistake.” He growled before grabbing a syringe of a strange looking liquid, Jesse's eyes widened before he bark out a desperate. “No!” But it was too late and the needle was placed into your arm, a shocked gasp falling from your chapped lips as the purple liquid was pushed into your body. “What did you just do?” He growled up at the dark man.

“I'm not sure after all this torture that I'll have the energy to kill you, ingrate. So I'm going to allow you to do it.” His eyes were burning in yours as you stared up at him fearfully. “I like you fight and I know that Talon will be more than happy to have you on their side.” In a quick moment, the man disappeared into a cloud of dark smoke which exited out the door.

There was a heavy silence that filled the air was you gazed across at Jesse for a long moment and then whimpered. “Jesse, you have to figure out a way to get out of here... if what he said is true then I don't... I don't want to...” There was desperate evident in your voice and eyes as you watched Jesse remain very still.

“I'm not giving up on you.” The cowboy answered, his voice a little thicker than before. “I already told you that I'm with you. I'm in this to the end whether you like it or not.” There were tears streaming down your cheeks now as you nodded over at him, you weren't sure how long you had but knowing Jesse wasn't going anywhere was slightly soothing.


	23. Sparring Small S/O - Roadhog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request - Roadhog have to spar with his small crush  
> Hero in Operation - Roadhog

The exact moment that someone would have suggested you as Mako's sparring partner it would make his eyes narrow from behind his mask, shaking his head and refusing to even entertain the idea before glancing over at your petite form as you placed both of your hands on your hips and questioned. “Why don't you want to fight me? Are you afraid you'll lose?”

The words were thick with taunting and challenge as Mako stared at you completely lost for words before something clicked within him and he closed the distance to be looking down at you, this caused you to bend your next in order to be gazing up into the eyes of his gas mask with a cheek smile playing on your lips.

“I would be careful with your words, little one.” He growled at you which only made a large grin spread further across your face as your eyes seemed to flash with danger and excitement.

It was amazing to Mako how utterly relaxed you were around him, most of the time just the sight of his burly form was enough to send people running the other direction, but instead, you were completely unfazed by everything that was threatening about him, looking past that to see a big softie.

When the two of you actually began sparring Mako would actually go quite gentle on you, most of the time just locking you between his arms making it practically impossible for you to escape. By the time the two of you were finished, you were absolutely exhausted but Mako seemed to be completely fine as he sat opposite you.

A small laugh escaped your lips before you told him. “Thanks for fighting with me.” You grin at him which made the man grunt and nod his head. “Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to go grab some food with me?” You tilted your head to the side and gazed into his eyes for a moment before Mako jumped up and grabbed your hand. “I'll take that as a yes.”


	24. Small S/O Unable to Reach - Multi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request - A small S/O is unable to reach something and their partners help  
> Heroes in Operation - Lúcio, Solider: 76, Zarya

**Lúcio**

It was the only damn thing that you were unable to reach, bracing yourself on the very tips of your toes and stretching your fingers to try and clasp them around the box of vitamins you took every morning. Someone had very unhelpfully placed them at the very top of the medicine cabinet, completely impossible for you to ever reach them again.

A soft clearing of a throat came from behind you. “Morning, babe.” Lúcio’s sweet voice came from behind you as you spun around to see him stood there, arms crossed over his chest and smirking to himself, it made you purse your lips and narrow your eyes as you leant back against the wall. “Need some help?”

“Uh, you’re only a bit taller than I am… How do you expect to reach up there.” You pointed before watching the man sauntered towards you, grasping your hips and spinning you around before bending down and hoisting you up onto his shoulders. At first, a fearful squeal escaped your lips before you steadied yourself.

Quickly you snatched the box of vitamins and then Lúcio lowered you back to the ground, safely on your feet before turning you back to face him and then pressing a passionate kiss to your lips. “I think we work best when we work together.” He mentioned which only made you blush before wrapping both of your arms around his neck and snuggling into the warmth of his body.

* * *

**Soldier: 76**

One jump. Nothing. Another jump. Still nothing. A frustrated sigh of relief escaped your lips as you were desperately trying to grab a book from the very top shelf. It looked like something that would interest you, but alas the leather back tomb seemed to be just out of your reach and there wasn’t a safe looking chair in sight for you to climb on.

You braced your foot on the lower shelf of the case and were about to climb it when the entire thing began to tip forward, you squeezed your eyes closed and were shocked when after a few seconds you didn’t feel the entirety of the wood shelf crush your body. Instead, opening your eyes to see Jack stood there, frowning at you and bracing his hand against the wooden shelving.

“You could have been seriously hurt,” Jack growled at you. “What were you thinking?” It was clear this anger was just coming from panic but it still made you frown and lower your head but not long before he placed a finger under your chin and made you look up into his dazzling eyes for a few seconds.

“I was just trying to reach that book.” You shrugged your shoulders before he reached up and snatched it and handed it to you with a serious look on his face, you grinned taking it from his hands and looking at it for a second. “Thank you.” You lean up on your tiptoes to press a quick kiss to his cheek. “I’ll make sure to call you next time I can’t reach something.”

* * *

**Zarya**

As the woman entered the training facility she could hear soft grunting and unusually it sounded like you, frowning she followed the sound and as she rounded the corner she was surprised to see that you were trying to reach a water bottle that had been left on top of the lockers.

“Ugh, just…” You hissed, pressing your body against the cold lockers and using the very tips of your toes to try and clasp your fingers around the plastic but instead only knocking it backwards and further away. You hit your head against the locker and hissed out. “You have to be kidding me.”

“Are you in need of assistance?” Her thick voice came from behind you as you were shocked by her sudden appearance, spinning around and looking at her with surprise plastered on your face before sighing and nodding your head.

Zayra sauntered over, simply reaching up and clasping her hand around the plastic before handing it to you. “It is important to stay hydrated.” She informed you before you giggled and shook your head. The next moment the woman clasped her hands either side of your face and pressed a kiss to your lips. “There is no need to be embarrassed. I help you, you help me. It is what we do.” She offered before playing with your hair nicely.


	25. S/O Rescuing Partner from Talon - Multi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request - Hero is having a hard time fighting off Talon agents and S/O rescues them  
> Heroes in Operation - Hanzo, McCree, Tracer

**Hanzo**

The moment the bow was knocked from his hands the marksman knew he would have a tough time getting back into the fight and the moment Talon soldier’s surrounded him, aiming their guns at him and shouting orders. He was breathing deeply as he braced both of his hands behind his head and moved onto his knees.

The man squeezed his eyes shut, he didn’t want this to be it for him, but there wasn’t a way for him to get out of this. Hanzo was unable to summon his dragons without his bow and there wasn’t another member of his team around for miles – he was meant to be scoping out they are and instead he had been captured.

Hanzo began to brace himself for the worst before hearing the sound of pain filled cries, the firing of stray bullets and loud thuds. As he pried his dark eyes open the man was surprised to see that he was no longer surrounded and you stood across the clearing, brushing yourself down and then running in his direction.

Skidding to a stop beside him and placing both of your arms around his body. “It’s alright.” You told him. “It’s okay… it’s okay. I’m here, I got you…” He could feel admiration burning his chest as Hanzo just held you tighter to him, kissing the side of your head and whispering sweet words of gratitude.

* * *

**McCree**

The cowboy lay across the ground, groaning as he rose his head up to see the barrel of a gun pointing in his face. A smirk pulling across his lips as Jesse remarked in a cheek tone. “Ain’t you at least gonna take me out to dinner first?” Before both of his arms were grabbed and tied together before being forced to stand.

“Hey, alright. I’m up. I’m up.” Jesse growled, shrugging off the hands that were pushing him to start moving. “Where exactly are you taking me.” One of the soldiers barked at him to shut up before the firm butt of the gun was forced into his gut making him groan and fall to the ground, coughing and wincing.

Just then a dark shadow moved from above before all of a sudden you leapt across the rail, landing on one and making sure that he couldn’t get up before avoiding the bullets that were fired at you and tackling the other to the ground, slamming his head against the ground and then standing back up.

You were quick about untying Jesse’s hands and rubbing his wrists softly before turing him around to face you, stroking his cheek before saying. “It’s alright. They’re gone.” Wrapping both of your arms around his neck and holding him against you, the cowboy hadn’t realised how much he needed you to say that. “It’s okay… it’s okay… I’m here now. I got you.”

* * *

**Tracer**

It wasn’t unusual for Lena to break away from the rest of the group, zipping off through the backlines and making sure to cause them as much trouble as possible. It was however strange for her to get tripped, falling to the ground and trying to zip away in a quick moment only to find there was no power left in the device on her chest.

A gasp fell from her lips as she tried to pick herself up onto to be caught by the tight grip of a Talon soldier. She fought and kicked against him, trying to get him to release her but the grip only grew tighter before he threw her uselessly to the ground, leaving her coughing and trying to pick herself back up.

In another moment a loud noise came from behind them, the soldiers turning around before each of them were taken out in a  quick second, you stand above the last body before you concerned eyes scanned the battlefield and found Lena laying on the ground. Running over you gathered her small body up into your arms and brushed her hair from her eyes.

“Wake up. Wake up.” You whispered as her cheek eyes pried open to look at you, a small smile crossing her lips as she gazed into your eyes. “I’m here. I’m here. Don’t worry, I’m here I got you.” You promised her, brushing your fingers through her hair and holding her close.


	26. Reasurring Chubby S/O - Multi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request - Hero reassuring chubby S/O  
> Heroes in Operation - Hanzo, McCree, Roadhog, Solider: 76

**Hanzo**

It was late evening by the time that Hanzo arrived back at the room you shared, pushing open the door and wandering inside to see that you were nowhere to be found. A frown spread across his lips as he wandered over to the bathroom, attempting to open it only to find that it was locked.

On the other side of the door, you jolted and dried away your tears quickly, sniffling a couple of times and then splashing your face with cold water. "I, uh, I'm coming." You announced before wandering over and opening the door to see Hanzo standing there with a suspicious look on his face.

"Is everything okay?" His voice was low as his eyes scanned the room behind you, not yet meeting your face and you quickly nodded your head as you moved passed him. A deeper frown grew on his face as he spun around and grabbed your wrist, pulling you to be facing him once again and then gazing deeply into your eyes. "My love, what is wrong?"

It always amazed you how easily Hanzo knew that something was wrong and everything time he would figure it out it would make your stomach squeeze tightly before you were unable to control your tears. His mouth would pop open and then he would engulf your body in a warm hug, just holding you for as long as you needed.

Just the feeling of his searing hot body being wrapped around you made you feel instantly better. As you pulled away you gazed up at his concerned face and whispered. "I'm sorry. I've just been having a bad day." You whimpered, burying your face into his neck feeling him rub your back soothingly.

"I wish I could take your pain away." He whispered, kissing you on top of the head. "The only thing I can assure you of is that I love every small detail about you." It made your lower lip tremble as Hanzo held you close to his body. "I love you."

* * *

**McCree**

It was almost noon and you were sat on the floor in your bedroom, different clothes were thrown around the room and you sat in your underwear trying to stop the hot tears that were slipping down your cheeks. It wasn't often that you would get into this state, but sometimes little thoughts would sneak into your mind and it really eats at you.

This morning you had been trying to find something to wear but instead everything that you had attempted to hear just looked somehow different on you. Either it clung to your body in a strange way or it didn't look how it first did when you had brought it. That was the way you felt about the extent of your closet.

The door across the room opened as you glanced up to see Jesse stood in the doorway, the moment he sat you curled up in the ground he ran to be by your side, resting his hand on your knee and watching you through warm, concerned brown eyes. "Darlin', what is wrong?" He took off his hat and threw it to the ground.

A small sniffle came from you as you used the back of your hand to dry away the tears. "I was... I was just trying to find something to wear, but... but nothing seemed to fit right..." You whimpered, more tears streamed down your cheeks as you closed your eyes unable to even look at Jesse anymore.

A heavy sigh fell from his mouth, the warm puff blew across your features before he stroked his hand across your face. "Then we won't wear nothin' at all." You opened your eyes to see Jesse stood upright, unbuckling his belt and pushing his jeans to the ground before pulling off his armour and shirt leaving him in only his underwear too.

It made a small giggle escape your lips as Jesse held his hands out and you took them before he pulled you upright. The way his eyes scanned up and down your body made a blush pull across your lips. Somehow he had the more amazing ability to make you feel like the most beautiful person in the world with just a single look.

"You know, I really like this look on you." He rested his hands on your curvy hips, squeezing them and then pulling you closer to him. "I think it suits both of us." You glanced down at his toned body and felt the blush on your cheeks deepening before the cowboy leaned down to press a passionate kiss to your lips. "I love you. Okay? Don't forget that."

* * *

**Roadhog**

A frustrated sigh fell from your lips as you pushed aside your salad and placed your head into your hands, a firm frown pressing across your lips as you tapped your fingers against the table and scowling at the meal in front of you and then hearing a grunt come from behind you, glancing over your shoulder to see Mako stood there.

As he took a seat beside you he took your plate and sniffed the meal before frowning, pushing his mask from his face and taking a limp piece of lettuce, placing it in his mouth and chewing before sharing the same expression as you. "Why are you eating this?" He questioned, tilting his head to the side.

There was no use trying to hide the truth from him anymore, crossing his arms over his chest and then announcing. "Because I'm trying to lose weight." It made his eyebrows knit together in confusion. "I have been for the last month, but... but I'm not sure that it's working." You frowned glaring down at your body.

Mako replied. "I think you're beautiful." He said and it made you glance up at him with surprise clear in your eyes. "I think you're beautiful no matter what you look like." Then he placed his hand over yours. "The only thing I want is for you to be happy." Your mouth opened softly as you tried to find words.

Instead of saying anything else the large man leaned across and pressed a passionate kiss to your lips, almost sucking every breath from your lungs before pulling away leaving you completely intoxicated from your presences before giggling openly and standing up to wrap your arms around his neck - it was easy as Mako was sat down.

"You make me feel amazing." You informed him only to see a proud smile spread across his lips. "I love you, Mako."

* * *

**Soldier: 76**

It was early morning as you were laying in bed, propped up by pillows and playing a game on your tablet before hearing the bathroom door unlocked. As you glanced upright you saw Jack stepping out of the room that steamed from the shower. His towel was hung low on his hips and toned chest was glistening with water.

The moment that your eyes laid on his masculine skin and instantly you felt a wash of shame as you looked down at your body. It made your eyes widen before pulling the blanket up a little higher up your body to cover your stomach and then just watched as Jack continued to get ready.

He spun around and looked at you, chuckling before wandering over and grabbing the blanket, pulling it down. "Are you going to stay in bed all day?" You didn't answer, just avoided his gaze completely and this concerned Jack as he took a seat on the bed beside you and brushed your hair softly. "Is something wrong?"

"Why are you with me?" There was a low tone to your voice which made hate man crease his eye brows gently. "I mean, look at you..." She gestured to his toned stomach muscles. "You could have literally anyone you wanted and you're... you're with me." You said your voice getting smaller with each word.

A small smirk left his lips as he shook his head. "I'm with you because I love you." It made your eye brows raise. "You're beautiful, smart, funny. You know everything about me and I know everything about you." By now your cheeks were burning as you looked away from Jack only for him to grab your face and make you look up into his eyes.

It wasn't long before he planted a firm kiss onto you lips, making your giggle as he pulled away and gaze into your eyes. "I only want you."


	27. Talon S/O - Multi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request - Reuniting with S/O that chose to join Talon after the fall of Overwatch  
> Heroes in Operation - Genji, McCree, Solider: 76

**Genji**

It was the stroke of midnight and the moon was beaming down creating an unusual fog in the air, Genji was stood atop the roof overlooking the Talon base. He was kneeling down and observing the advanced tech that they had, noting to himself that they seemed very well funded and organised for a group of mercenaries.

The sound of shuffling footsteps came from behind him and Genji rose up, about to escape easily when he spotted you round the corner. The sound of his name fell so easily from your lips. “Genji.” Pressing a button on his visor he removed the mask from his face and looked over at you, at first not believing his vision but it was really you stood there. “Genji, it's not safe for you here.”

The man moved across the rooftop in one fluid movement, gathering your body up into his strong mechanical arms and squeezing you tightly as you tried to remain strong. “I came here to find you. I would be willing to risk everything in order for you to come back to me.” As he pulled away you were able to spot desperation clear in his eyes.

It had been such a long time since you had been able to gaze into his beautiful green eyes, they seemed to smoulder under the moonlight and only made you want to sob your heart out more so than before. Your nails were grating against his hard metal, pulling your body close to him and just standing there for a second.

The sound of footsteps is what made the two of you break apart, his voice lowered before Genji begged. “Don't stay here. Come with me now.” His hands slid into your and held it close to his chest. “I am only strong with you by my side.”

His words made you sniffle before replying in a hushed voice. “You're stronger than you know, Genji.” Unable to stop the tear that trickled down your cheek before hearing the approaching footsteps get louder. “Please, it's not safe here, you have to go.” You begged before giving him a small push and turning around to head off into the darkness.

It was heartbreaking watching you run away into the darkness, Genji wasn't sure if it was going to be the last time that he would see you, but since that night he vowed to get you back to safety whatever it took.

* * *

**McCree**

The air surrounding Jesse was thick with the stench of heavy gunpowder and complete destruction, but it seemed as if they were able to push the Talon forces back. Taking a quick glance over his shoulder he noticed that the rest of his team were catching up to him, making sure to pick off a few strangling Talon soldiers on their way.

As he rounded the corner he was surprised to see a group of them standing there, quickly drawing Peacemaker from his holster and firing a single round into each of them watching as they dropped to the ground only to leave one standing behind. His eyes widened and heart sunk to his stomach when Jesse saw it was you.

A stuttered gasp came from his mouth as he continued to stare at you. “I never thought I'd see you again.” You remained quiet, stone-faced and trying not to show him how to hurt you were. There was a time that you knew that you'd run into Jesse again but the experience was so much more painful.

“It doesn't have to be this way.” He told you, taking a small step towards you and reaching out his hand. “There is still time to change-” Without being able to catch yourself you sprang into his arms, allowing them to close around the dark gear that you were wearing over your body and just breathing in your scent for a moment.

“I'm going to be different.” You promised in a small tone, clinging to his body and breathing in deeply. “I want things to be different, but...” You moved away from him, placing your hands over his strong chest and feeling as his heart pounded against your palm. “I have their trust and I can work better on the inside.” Your tone was practically a whisper. “Don't tell the others you saw me. Just give me time, Jesse.”

His face was torn before slowly nodding his head in agreement, you leant up and nuzzled your face into his neck one last time before turning around and sprinting away from where the Overwatch agents rounded the corner. “Wow, did you take all these out, Jesse?” Lena asked in a surprised tone. “Good job!”

Jack approached. “Anything to report.” He was struggling internally before closing his eyes and shaking his head. Even after all these years, it was impossible for Jesse to deny to the instinct to trust you entirely; he was sure one day it was going to be the death of him.

* * *

**Soldier: 76**

His heart was thudding loudly in his chest as Jack wandered through the sea of bodies lying across the ground, being careful not to step on any of them – even if they were his enemy he still had value and respect for their lives. His heart stuttered in his chest when he glanced over to see you leaning against a wall, hands pressed to a wound in your upper thigh.

The man launched himself to be by your side and it startled you for a moment, unable to wrap your mind around the man who was kneeling beside you and fearing that you may be hallucinating as he removed his mask and you saw the telltale face of Jack staring back at you. “I didn't think I'd ever see you again. What were you doing here?”

“Commanding a team until you went and killed them all.” You responded, shaking your head and looking back up at him. “I've already called for assistance and they are going to be here soon. I need you to go, Jack.” You voice was hoarse as he rubbed his gloved hand over your face shaking his head. “It wasn't a question.”

He announced. “I can't leave you. Not again.” There was a wide look to his eyes which made your stomach clench before you heard a mumbling coming through your speaker, he eyed it for a moment before pulling you close and pressing a hard kiss to your lips. “I'm going to come back. I'm going to search every Talon base until I find you.”

A pain filled laugh escaped your lips before you responded. “Then I'll be counting the days until I see you.”

The man rose up when he heard a bunch of footsteps trudging in your direction, spinning around and looking over his shoulder to take in your beautiful features one more time before heading off into the darkness of a back alley - Jack always kept his promises.


	28. Returned Hurt S/O III - Multi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request - S/O has been Missing and Returned Bloody and Battered  
> Heroes in Operation - D.Va, Genji, Mei

**D.Va**

The petite brunette came barrelling down the stairs, a large grin plastered across her cheeks as she leapt off the second to last step and landed firmly on the ground. Her eyes scanned the meeting room that was filled with a small crowd of people, but her eyes were only trying to find you amongst them.

“Hey.” There was a high level of annoyance to her tone. “I thought that they were supposed to be back by now, what gives?” She crossed her arms over her chest and rolled her weight to the other foot with a heavy pout on her lips.

Angela glanced around the room for a moment before rising up from where she was sat and wandering across the room to be standing in front of the small girl. “Hana, why don't you come with me. We should talk.” She suggested, placing a hand on her back and then leading her through to the office. “We were hesitating to tell you before, but now I don't think we have a choice.”

“Wait. You have all been keeping something from me?” Her voice was tight as her round eyes grew wider with concern.

Angela took a seat on the edge of her desk and said. “They were supposed to have returned to base a couple of days ago.” Hana felt her heart pounding in her chest as she just continued to look across at the blonde. “We sent out a party to search for them, we thought perhaps they had been pinned down, or maybe injuries had occurred, but we they arrived at their last known location all they recovered was this...”

The woman moved around the table, opening her drawer and pulling out a neatly folded scrap of the shirt which was stained with dried blood and large gashes. Hana was quick to snatch the material from her hands. “No.” Her voice dropped as she shook her head from side-to-side. “No, I won't accept that. I'll find them myself.”

With that Hana sprinted from the room, heading in the direction of her MEKA, as she reached it a strong pair of arms grabbed her, the brunette struggled but Jack was much too strong and she just broke down into small sobs, holding your ruined shirt close to her chest unable to make sense of anything around her.

The next couple of days seemed to be a blur for Hana, each morning she would awake and head down to the kitchen expecting to see you there waiting for her but instead was only greeted by the sad eyes of her peers, giving her small words of condolences which she accepted with a fake smile she had created observing herself in the mirror one night.

As the petite brunette sat there chewing on her bright pink bubble gum loudly Hana couldn't help but hear a commotion coming from the main room. Creasing her eyebrows and standing up and heading where all the noise was coming from. Approaching the small group of agents and pushing them aside to see a body heaped on the ground.

“Oh...” Hana whispered before dropping to her knees by your side, carefully running her thin fingers across your face and still unable to stop her own tears. “I... I can't believe... I'm so relieved... I shouldn't have given up hope...”

You were only able to give her a weak smile in response before slipping back into unconsciousness leaving Hana there stroking your hair soothingly as Angela knelt down the other side of you and got to work assessing your painful looking wounds.

* * *

**Genji**

It had been Genji who had learned on his home that something wasn't right, it had been a late night and he had been sneaking around when he had overheard Jack and Angela speaking quietly in her office. The mechanical man pressed himself to the wall, powering down his bright lights and just standing there.

“... not yet.” The commander had a thick voice – he sounded as if he needed sleep. “I don't want to scare anyone, especially Genji. I've had one group of soldiers return but I have another search party going out tomorrow.”

A heavy sigh came from the woman's lips before Angela responded. “Very well. I do not feel right about this, but if you think it is for the best then I will follow your orders.” A couple of minute of silence occurred between them before a chair moved and Jack was standing in the doorway. “Make sure you hide _that_... We don't want anyone finding it.”

Then the man allowed a puff of air to come from his mouth and said. “Angela, try to get some sleep, okay? We're going to have a long couple of days next week.” He reminded her before heading down the hall in the opposite way of Genji.

Peering his head around the corner Angela wandered into the backroom of her office where she would be sleeping for the night and Genji entered the room fully searching around to try and find what they had hidden. There was a feeling of fear circling his stomach before he finally opened a draw and found a small piece of material.

As his eyes fell on the blood soaked shirt Genji was able to put all of the pieces together, this was why they didn't want him to know about it because it was your shirt and this meant you were MIA. He gripped the material in his hands before storming from the room, sprinting in the direction of the training room.

After a couple of hours spent destroying a punching bag, a soft calling of his name came from behind him, turning around to see Hanzo stood there with a confused look on his face. “Brother, what is wrong?” Genji threw your shirt in his direction, his older brother caught it and inspecting it for a moment before asking. “Is this...?”

“Yes,” Genji growled. “They are keeping the truth from me, but I found out and I need to go and find-” Hanzo shook his head and stepped forward. “You cannot stop me. I don't care how dangerous it is, they are in trouble and they need me-” His eyes widened as they looked behind him, Genji suddenly spun around to see you limping in the doorway that leads to outside.

His mouth opened before he zipped across the room in a quick movement, catching you before you fell to the ground, cradling you in his arms and holding you so close that you felt as if you'd never even stumble again. “I never thought I'd see you again.” He whispered, removing his visor and gazing into your eyes. “I have never been more worried.”

A weak smile spread across your cheeks before you said. “The only thing that gave me strength was knowing I would be seeing you again, Genji.” You stroked his scarred cheek softly. “I've never pushed myself so hard.” He was quick to press a firm kiss to your lips and then continue to hold your limp body close.

* * *

**Mei**

It was late afternoon and Mei was standing at the desk in her laboratory making a couple of small tweaks to her Endothermic Blaster, humming softly to herself before glancing up at the time and smiling to herself. You were supposed to be arriving back at the base from your mission any moment now.

Mei could't wait to see you again, it had been so long since she had seen you smile, heard you laugh and most importantly she wanted to be able to hear every story that you were going to tell her of your adventures.

The woman kept herself busy, tinkering away in her lab before noticing that an hour had passed since you had been supposed to return. A frown spread across her lips before exiting her lab and heading in the direction of Angela's office, hearing two voices speaking softly to one another as she approached the doorway.

After waiting for a moment Mei adjusted her thick glasses before announcing her presence. “Hi, I was wondering if you have heard anything about...” Her warm brown eyes spotted the small piece of fabric that Jack had clenched in his hand, frowning to himself when he saw that Mei had seen it too. “I, uh, I... has something happened?” She tilted her head to the side.

“For now you know as much information as we do, Mei.” The commander informed her before pausing and adding. “This was all that was recovered from the mission. Do you think it could belong to-”

Before the tall man even finished his sentence Mei nodded her head and gnawed hard on her lower lip trying to stop the watery tears that wanted desperately to roll down her cheeks. Angela spoke up next. “If you need to talk-” “I need to return to my lab.” Mei was quick to spin around in her heavy snow boots and head back in the safety of her work.

For the next couple of days it felt so much easier for Mei to be burying herself in the dullness of her work with the help of Bastion. Having the robot around was much less painful than having to face the rest of her peers, after all Bastion was only able to communication with beeps – although sometimes Mei was sure she heard some sympathy behind his noises.

It was usually early morning when the woman could feel the most pain, awaking from a peaceful night sleep only to be thrown back into the nightmare of her life, still no news and still the pain grew deeper.

The two were thrown deep into their work when a loud banging noise came from the hallway, Mei creased her eye brows and jogged from the room, rounding the corner to see you slumped against a wall covered in small cuts and gashes and looking generally torn up as the woman quickly took a seat by your side.

“Bastion, go get Zenyatta!” Mei commanded hearing his heavy footsteps run off down the hallway as she pressed her cold fingers to your exposed skin, touching your face and gazing into your eyes allowing her thick glasses to slip down her face.

A small smile spread across your lips as you raised your trembling arm and carefully pushed her glasses back up to the bridge of her nose. Mei finally allowed the little tears to slip down her cheeks, dripping off her chin before saying. “I thought I had lost you.”

“I'm not going anywhere, Mei.” You whispered in return. “I'll always make my way back to you.” It made her brush her hand across your features before leaning down to press a quick kiss to your lips and then getting comfortable beside you not wanting to leave your side until Zenyatta would arrive.


	29. Recent Amputee S/O - Multi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request - S/O has recently lost a limb and is dealing with becoming an amputee  
> Heroes in Operation - Junkrat, McCree, Symmetra

**Junkrat**

It was past midnight and you were sitting against the headboard looking down at your missing limb, from the shoulder down your arm was gone and had left a horrible burning sensation in its place making it practically impossible for you to get any kind of sleep as you sit there blinking slowly.

“Love?” Jamison's soft voice came from behind you, it was gruff with sleep as he moved to be sitting on his knees. “Are you okay?” He rubbed his hand against your knee tilting his head to the side before noticing your eyes was locked on the space where your arm should have been. “Can't sleep?”

In a soft voice, you replied. “No.” Then shook your head. “It's burning.” You told him in a small tone before raising your gaze to meet his sad eyes. “I keep having dreams about if it had been different and I still-”

“Don't.” Jamison shook his head. “Thinking like that will do you no good at all.” He squeezed your knee before moving closer towards you and pressing a sweet kiss to your shoulder and resting his head there for a moment before continuing. “This is the way that things are now. I promise it'll get easier.”

“It doesn't feel like it will.” You replied before Jamison moved to press a kiss to your lips and then pulled away. “Take it from an expert.” He rested his forehead against yours gazing deeply into your eyes and brushing his nose against yours. “Do you want me just to sit up with you until you fall asleep?”

You didn't speak only nodded your head at him, Jamison smiled before moving around to have his back against the headboard and then guiding you to be laying across his lap and stroking his hand slowly up and down your body, humming a soft tune under his breath which you listened to until you fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**McCree**

It was an early evening as you were bundled up in a couple of blankets lay in your bed and sniffling as small tears rolled down your cheeks. The sound of the door opening made you jolt, pulling the blanket up a little higher and drying your eyes on the fabric covering half of your face hoping that Jesse wouldn't be able to tell.

His boots came clicking into the room, Jesse stood there for a moment removing his over clothes, kicking off his shoes and then coming to be sat on the bed beside you. “I'm sorry I took so long, Darlin'...”

You rolled away from him, laying on your other side and not wanting to face him with your puffy eyes before hearing a small noise from Jesse as he climbed in the bed beside you. “Are you mad with me?” He placed one hand on your hip and rested his chin on your shoulder looking down at you with a frown.

His eyes seemed to find something interesting before Jesse said. “What's wrong?” You glanced up at him as his cool fingers touched your face. “Talk to me.” He was practically begging before you sighed and sat upright.

“My arm...” You whimpered. “It's been hurting so much since... since I got home.” You whispered looking down at the limp which was nothing more than a stump from the elbow down. Carefully the cowboy reached across and took the limp into his hand and inspected the bandages. “I just want it to stop.”

With that, Jesse placed a small kiss to the stump and it made you sigh, leaning your head back. He used his fingers to massage the muscles above the bandages, a small mewl came from your mouth because it was actually working very well, taking away the pain for that short moment.

“Does the pain ever go away?” You whispered, in some ways, it was lucky you had a boyfriend who was missing part of a limb too Jesse had been preparing you on what to expect.

He used his free hand to brush his choppy tresses from his eyes and then replied. “There are bad days and good days. Welcome to your first bad day.” Looking into your eyes with a sad look across his face. “If you are ever feeling this way again I want you to talk to me, okay? You don't have to go through this alone. You have me.”

Tears were brewing in your eyes again as you leant across and pressed a sweet kiss to his lips thinking to yourself how lucky you were to have Jesse through all this, he had really stepped up and been there for you since you had woken up in a hospital bed and you knew that he was going to be there for you until the end.

* * *

**Symmetra**

It was late evening when you wandered downstairs to get yourself a nice cool drink, leaning against the counter and pouring yourself a glass of water, dropping a couple cubes of ice in the glass before taking a long swig and just leaning there for a moment, it was late and you were very tired.

As you went to turn around the thought seemed to slip your mind as you went to take a step without the use of your crutches and went tumbling to the ground, using your hands to catch yourself as you fell with a crash to the ground, cursing and wincing as you looked down at the bandages around the stump that was your knee was bleeding slightly before hearing footsteps enter the room.

Satya rounded the corner and her wide concerned eyes fell to your sitting on the ground trying to clean up your knee. “Oh my...” She whispered kneeling beside you and placing her warm hands on your thigh. “My love, what happened?” Reaching up to then caress your cheeks that were burning with embarrassment.

“I guess I just forgot...” You whispered shaking your head and it made her frown. “How long before my new leg is ready?” There was a small amount of annoyance in your voice, waddling around on crutches was really no good for you and it had been a week since you had been promised a top of the line prosthetic.

The dark haired woman frowned before beginning to unravelled the bandages around your knee. “I understand how you are feeling...” She grabbed another roll and threw away the bloody ones, checking the damage before continuing. “It was my drawing that was taken from me, after that I never wanted to draw again.” You looked at her.

Her warm hand found it's way to your face then. “I promise that it gets better.” You lowered your gaze to the ground, only to have her place one finger under your chin and make you look up at her. “And I will be here with you every step of the way during your recovery. I promise.” There was a calming affect to her gaze that made you smile lovingly.

You sniffled softly before saying. “Thank you.” She leaned forward and pressed a sweet kiss to your lips which only made your heart flutter in your chest and smile at the woman you loved deeply.


	30. Nightmare - Multi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request - S/O wakes up from a nightmare and the hero is there to comfort them  
> Heroes in Operation - Genji, Junkrat, Lúcio

**Genji**

The two of you had been peacefully tangled up in each other's limbs, the blanket was thrown aside on a warm evening. It was all of a sudden when you had been awoken by the feeling of Genji bolt upright and immediately out of the safety of the bed. The movement startled you, rubbing your tired eyes quickly before looking through the thick darkness to see Genji glowing in the middle of the room.

“Genji?” Your voice was soft and soothing as you rose up carefully from the bed and cross the room to place a warm hand on his shoulder which was trembling under your touch. The man suddenly turned around to look at you with hot tears glistening in his fantastic green eyes, it made you suck in a surprised breath before wrapping both of your arms around his neck and pulling him into a comforting hug. “Did you have that nightmare again?”

Unable to form the words in his mouth Genji only nodded. It seemed to happen more often since reuniting with Hanzo again but your lover still had terrible nightmares of their fight which had almost ended his life, leaving him with brutal, unwanted scars and having to survive in a mechanical shell.

In a warm voice, you told him. “Let's sit down.” You offered, bringing him back to the bed, taking a seat and then pulling him to be sitting beside you and you snuggled up close to him and stroked your fingers against his body trying to soothe his fears and worries. “It's okay. I'm here with you, Genji.” You promised.

You wanted to assure Genji that it was just a nightmare, but that was impossible because at one point it had been very true and something he had to experience first hand. Something that was so fresh in his mind that it still gave him sleepless nights. “Will you stay awake with me?” Was the first words that came from his mouth.

“For as long as you need.” You replied, resting your head on his shoulder and just being with him.

* * *

**Junkrat**

The sound of small growls and grunts came from beside you in the warmth of your bed, pealing your eyes open and looking to your side to see that Jamison was twitching and moving slightly. As you rested your hand on his chest you felt his heart racing against your palm and the contact from your skin made his eyes shoot open.

“Jamie...” Your voice was soft as you caressed his face, the wildness of his eyes seemed to dull when his eyes scanned across your face. “What's wrong? What happened?” You tilted your head to the side.

In a rough tone, Jamison answered. “It was nothing.” It only made you crease your eyebrows, tilting your head to the side and frowning. “Honestly, I'm fine. It was a dream. Nothing more, nothing less. Try to sleep.” He told you before turning over onto his side facing away from you, but you weren't one to give up easily.

You sighed, reaching over and switching on the lamp. “Jamie.” You placed a warm hand on his ribs, stroking and heaving a small sigh came from the man lying beside you. “Jamie, I'm worried, this has been the third night this week that you have woken up like this. Tell me what is wrong, help me understand.”

“I had a nightmare I lost you.” He grumbled and you creased your eyebrows as he rolled onto his back to be looking up at you. “I tried to save you, but I couldn't, I was useless and when I wake up I still feel useless.” He practically growled as you knitted your eyebrows together in concern and rubbed your hand across his firm chest.

“I am not going anywhere, Jamie.” You told him in a soothing tone as his eyes grew a little softer. “I'm going to be here right beside you each time that you wake up. I promise.” He nodded and you rested your head on his chest allowing him to stroke his hand up and down your back before closing your eyes and drifting back off into a deep sleep hoping that Jamison would soon follow.

* * *

**Lúcio**

The night had been impossible hot and you were tossing and turning on the mattress, rolling over to see that the space beside you was completely empty. It made you stomach clench before rising up and rushing from the room to see the door to the roof was left open. You rushed up the stairs and stepped out under the giant moon to see Lúcio stood there.

You took a couple of steps towards him before whispering. “Lúcio?” He turned around to you and you saw little tears rolling down his cheeks before you rushed across you wrap both of your arms around his body and snuggling into his warm chest. “What's wrong?” There was a large amount of worry to your voice.

“I was just dreaming I was back in the favela's.” He whispered shaking his head, looking up at the deep black sky above him, stars twinkling back down over you both. “Only this time I wasn't able to do anything and they destroyed my home, tore apart our lives...” You frowned, stroking his back with your fingers and holding him closer.

“Lúcio...” You lowered your voice, pressing a couple of small kisses to his neck and then saying. “There is nothing you need to worry about, but I understand...” You glanced up at his face which was still sick with worry. “You were the one that stepped up and saved the people that you loved.” You told him before pressing one last kiss to his lips.

Lúcio nodded. “I know, you must think I'm being stupid...” You laughed and shook your head back at him. “I'd never think that. I think it's sweet that you worry and it's understandable too. I'm worry as well.” You informed him before taking a step away from him and holding your hand out. “As nice as it is up here, why don't you come back to bed.” You offered with a small smile on your lips.


End file.
